The Girl On The Bench
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Talvez fosse inevitável que eles ficassem juntos. Mas, então, a quarta-feira chegou... TRADUÇÃO
1. Encontros

**The Girl On The Bench**

**(A Garota No Banco)**

**Por DukeBrymin.**

**Tradução por Serena Bluemoon.**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer:** A autora, DukeBrymin, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfcition. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Sumário:** Talvez fosse inevitável que eles ficassem juntos. Mas, então, a quarta-feira chegou...

_Show me, if you want it,_

_And you feel it, 'cause I know,_

_That I am somewhere in your soul._

_Give me a reason to love you._

_Give me a reason not to go home._

**Going Home - MoZella**

Parte Um: Encontros

Talvez fosse inevitável que eles ficassem juntos. Afinal, eles eram parte da vida do outro há muito tempo. Encontraram-se pela primeira vez quando ele foi para Hogwarts, logo depois de descobrir que era um bruxo. Mais tarde, ele a salvara da morte quase certa em seu primeiro ano. Conforme o tempo passava, ela se transformara em uma parte maior de sua vida, até que virara uma parte quase irrevogável. O Baile de Inverno, em seu quarto ano, fora quando percebera que ela era uma garota bonita, embora estivesse interessado em outra garota na época. Infelizmente, ambas as garotas já tinham aceitado ir com outras pessoas, então ele não foi com nenhuma delas. Mas, em seu quinto ano, quando ela fora lhe ajudar a salvar seu padrinho no Departamento de Mistérios, ele começara a entender o papel insubstituível que ela tinha em sua vida. Começara a vê-la com outros olhos. Ou, talvez, ele apenas escolhera abrir os olhos para o que sempre soubera. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, eles começaram a namorar em seu sexto ano, e ele percebera que estava mais feliz do que nunca antes.

A época que fora caçar as Horcruxes era uma época melhor não ser mencionada. Depois da morte de Dumbledore, ele falara com ela em particular, e lhe informara que, embora a amasse, precisavam fingir para o mundo que não eram um casal. Ela não concordava com ele, mas se permitiu ser convencida. Eles fingiram uma ruidosa _discussão_ no Salão Principal, cuidadosamente planejada para dar a ilusão de que tinham decidido que não estavam dando certo como um casal. Isso deixara o ano seguinte pior do que tinha que ser — não ser capaz de beijá-la, ou abraçá-la, ou até mesmo pentear o cabelo dela, algo que amava fazer, mas que os outros meninos sempre o provocaram. Passara o ano sonhando com sua vivacidade, o brilho de seu espírito e, embora uma constante fonte de tormento, essas memórias ajudaram-no a aguentar o longo, doloroso e exaustivo tempo em que não eram um casal. Mas, depois que ele derrotou Voldemort, eles se sentiram livre para ficarem juntos e o fizeram com entusiasmo, e se acomodaram em uma rotina bastante confortável.

**-x-**

Ele tinha um bom apartamento em Londres, talvez há três quarteirões do apartamento de sua namorada. Ambos eram relativamente tradicionais, por isso não moravam juntos, ou passavam a noite juntos, como seus amigos faziam. Os motivos dela tinham a ver com seus pais, e seus valores tradicionais. Os dele eram uma estranha combinação de medo de compromisso, desejo de agradar e ansiedade quanto ao futuro. Mas funcionava para eles — sabiam ter todo o tempo do mundo para entrarem em um relacionamento mais profundo, o que, naturalmente, incluía casamento e uma família, eventualmente.

Ele estava feliz com seu trabalho como um instrutor para os Aurores. Tinha adquirido noções de como ser um Auror para o resto da vida, mas depois de passar pelo treinamento rapidamente e se formar, antes de passar um ano em campo, ele percebeu que não gostava do trabalho tanto quanto esperara. Então, quando o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia mencionara a ideia de um trabalho seguro e pontual, que permitiria que ele estivesse em casa todas as noites, ele aceitara rapidamente. Sempre gostara de ensinar, considerando a AD, e depois da primeira semana em seu novo trabalho, decidiu que tinha encontrado seu propósito na vida.

Ela ficara feliz por ele — ela sempre se preocupava quando ele ficava fora por longos períodos, e tê-lo seguro em sua própria cama todas as noites lhe dava uma paz que não conhecera por muito tempo. Seu trabalho também a mantinha ocupada, embora fosse periódico por natureza, como a maioria dos trabalhos relacionados à esportes. A temporada de Quadribol era agitada, mas ela gostava do que fazia, imensamente. Tanto, de fato, que ocasionalmente ele se sentia meio-culpado por seus planos meio elaborados sobre família, e filhos. Ele apenas não sabia se poderia afastá-la do esporte que passara a definir a vida dela. Mas ele tinha prática em auto sacrifícios; ele tinha, afinal, passado a vida se importando com outras pessoas, muitas vezes à custa de sua própria felicidade. Dessa forma, era bastante fácil para ele continuar em sua rotina, para não dizer _padrão de comportamento_, na qual se encontrava. Mas, então, a quarta-feira chegou...

**-x-**

Ele tinha por hábito, há algum tempo, almoçar no parque. Achava bastante relaxante ser capaz de apenas se sentar e observar as pessoas, o que era o oposto do normal. Até onde sabia pouquíssimos bruxos frequentavam esse pedaço de grama, árvores e pássaros, e ele achava ser uma pausa bastante bem vinda da usual bagunça — consequência de ser uma pessoa tão bem conhecida. Não estava chateado com sua fama — afinal, ele fora bem conhecido a vida toda, menos o primeiro ano e meio, e finalmente tinha se acostumado a isso. Mas era uma boa mudança, ser capaz de se misturar em uma multidão, ao invés de _ser_ o motivo para a multidão.

O banco ao sudeste do parque era seu favorito. Tinha a melhor visão do lago de patos, e ele se divertia bastante observando as pequenas crianças alimentares os patos, correrem atrás dos patos e, ocasionalmente, correrem _dos_ patos, gritando. Estava tão acostumado a se sentar ali que, naquela quarta-feira em particular, quando encontrara outra pessoa sentada no banco, ficara bastante surpreso.

- Tire uma foto, durará mais. – a garota disse, antes de olhá-lo com um sorriso.

Ele se assustou, percebendo que estivera olhando para ela com a boca aberta por alguns minutos.

- Sinto muito. – conseguiu dizer. – É só que... – e aqui ele ficou sem palavras. Não era como se ele fosse _dono_ do banco, afinal. Mas como explicar para alguém que ela estava interrompendo sua rotina, sem soar como um idiota patético, que não consegue lidar com a menor das mudanças?

- Eu me sentei no seu banco, não foi? – ela perguntou, bom humor brilhando em seus olhos.

- Sim, mas você não sabia.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Quero dizer, bem, não é _meu_ banco, de todo modo, e você certamente é bem vinda a se sentar onde quiser. – as esquinas da boca dela se ergueram com o esforço para não rir. Ficando vermelho, ele fez menção de ir embora, com um murmúrio. – Desculpe, eu vou me sentar em outro lugar, sim?

A risada reprimida finalmente escapara, e ele ficou prazerosamente surpreso. Essa era uma garota que realmente _gostava_ de rir. Ele conhecera muitas garotas que achavam inapropriado _rir_ de verdade, e que contavam com as irritantes risadinhas, que ele achava pertencer apenas ao _Semanário das Bruxas_, e não a edição pra os adultos, e sim a voltada aos adolescentes. Sua própria namorada, por exemplo, quase nunca dava risadinhas. Ele se lembrava de que ela o fizera, ocasionalmente, quando estavam na escola, mas tinha deixado de usá-las conforme crescera, pelo que ele era muito grato.

Atraído pelo óbvio deleite dela com a situação, ele apenas a observou, até que ela finalmente se acalmou o bastante para falar novamente.

- Bem, você está errado em pelo menos um aspecto; embora eu não tenha ideia se você é dono do banco ou não... Oh, já sei! Na verdade, você é dono do parque, não é? – ela conseguiu colocar uma expressão quase inquisitiva em seu rosto bonito, enquanto o olhava.

- Não! Não, não sou dono do banco, nem do parque, e de qualquer coisa daqui! – ele estava quase frenético em frisar isso. Muitas pessoas assumiam que ele era mais rico que a Rainha, e ele passava bastante tempo tentando desmentir isso, ou pelo menos deixar os fatos claros. Agradecidamente, sua namorada; aqui sentira uma pequena pontada de culpa por ter pensado que a garota no banco era linda; o conhecia há muito tempo, e se em algum momento ela já ficara impressionada com sua riqueza, ela tinha deixado isso para trás.

- Certo, então, acho que você errou só uma vez. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Repassou a conversa por sua cabeça. A única coisa que conseguiu pensar para responder foi:

- Não, você pode se sentar aonde bem entender, tenho certeza disso.

A adorável — _leve pontada de culpa novamente_ — garota riu mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, também. Você errou ao dizer que eu não sabia que era seu banco. – isso tendo sido dito, ela fechou a boca e o olhou, esperando por sua resposta.

Ele não _tinha_ uma resposta, além de imobilidade chocada. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Isso, provavelmente, era uma boa coisa, por que não tinha certeza do que poderia sair de sua boca entreaberta.

Eventualmente, o silêncio ficou pesado, e a garota falou novamente.

- Talvez eu devesse explicar, já que _você_ parece não ter condições de participar da conversa. Venho almoçar nesse parque há algum tempo, e o vi sentado aqui todos os dias. Bem, todos os dias da semana, com a exceção de algumas sexta-feiras. E eu decidi que realmente gostaria de conversar com você. – ela encolheu os ombros. – Essa pareceu ser a maneira mais fácil.

Sua habilidade de falar teimou em não se fazer presente, e o leve sorriso que a garota estava mostrando começou a sumir.

- Sinto muito... Não percebi que isso iria chateá-lo tanto. Eu vou apenas... Apenas vou embora, então, certo? E te deixar comer em paz.

Seu coração praticamente quebrou ao ver a felicidade, que ela parecia usar com descuido, diminuir e, eventualmente, sumir do rosto dela, transformando algo alegre e brilhante em apenas outro rosto bonito. Em pânico, falou a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça.

- Você gosta de patos? – e seu rosto ficou vermelho quando percebeu o quão idiota isso devia ter soado.

Surpresa, ela ainda conseguiu ser mais inteligente do que ele.

- Sim, gosto. É por isso que você gosta de se sentar aqui? E, caso esteja imaginando, normalmente eu não mordo.

- Sim. Bem, isso e as crianças. – a última parte da frase dela finalmente o atingiu. – O quê?

- Eu disse que normalmente eu não mordo, então provavelmente você estará seguro se sentar. Se está preocupado com minhas intenções, prometo não te violentar hoje. – ela riu quando disse isso, e ele sentiu seu coração ficar leve, embora uma voz traidora e causadora de culpa soou em sua mente. _Mas e se eu quiser que você faça isso?_

Determinadamente ignorando tanto a voz quanto a culpa, ele se sentou cuidadosamente, e pegou seu almoço. Assim que deu uma mordida em seu sanduiche, a garota na outra ponta do banco falou.

- Então, há quanto tempo você vem observar os patos?

Ele mastigou e engoliu antes de responder. Parecendo satisfeita com sua resposta rápida, ela se virou para observar o lago. Ele deu outra mordida, e imediatamente a ouvir dizer.

- Você trabalha aqui por perto? – ele assentiu rapidamente, mas ela continuou sua linha de perguntas. – O que você faz?

Depois de engolir outro pedaço meio mastigado do sanduíche, ele disse:

- Trabalho no ramo de segurança... Treino uma força policial meio secreta, vigilância, técnicas de combate, e coisas assim.

Ela apenas assentiu e olhou para um par de patos particularmente barulhentos, e riu zombeteiramente. Ele não tinha certeza, mas sentia que, talvez, ela não estava rindo dos patos e sim dele. Sua desconfiança foi confirmada quando, ao dar outra mordida, ela perguntou:

- E onde você vive?

Ele mastigou com calma, até que ela o olhou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Então, sem se importar com a bagunça meio mastigada em sua boca, respondeu.

- Em uma casa que meu padrinho me deixou. – seu sotaque suave e sofisticado soou estranho por causa dos pedaços de comida saindo de sua boca quando falou. Vendo isso, a garota voltou a soltar aquela risada a qual ele estava se apegando. A risada era tão contagiosa que ele se viu rindo com ela, espalhando mais pedaços do sanduíche.

Eventualmente, ela se acalmou e se desculpou pela brincadeira que fizera com ele. Ele dispensou como algo não importante, mas privadamente decidiu que, se a visse novamente, teria de fazer algo igualmente embaraçoso a ela.

Foi nesse momento que ele percebeu a hora — já tinha estendendo seu horário de almoço em quinze minutos — e rapidamente juntou suas coisas.

- Sinto muito, preciso ir. Eu já devia ter voltado.

A garota riu novamente, e disse:

- Eu sei... Eu descobri seus horários, lembra, e estava tentando o quanto conseguia te atrasar. – ficando séria, ela o olhou nos olhos e perguntou: - Vou vê-lo novamente?

Ele se encontrou perdido no olhar direto e refrescantemente honesto dela. Seus olhos eram castanhos, e luminosos, e pareciam chamá-lo, fazendo-o dar um passo inconsciente em sua direção. De algum lugar de sua mente, veio o vago pensamento: "seus olhos são da mesma cor que os... Os... Os da minha namorada!" Voltando a si com uma pontada de culpa, ele balançou a cabeça e recuou.

- Uh, bem, normalmente eu almoço aqui.

Ela o interrompeu com outra risada.

- Sim, acho que estabelecemos que estou completamente ciente de seus hábitos alimentares. O que eu realmente queria saber é se você vai voltar amanhã.

Dizendo a si mesmo que ainda tinha permissão para conversar com outras mulheres, desde que sua namorada não era uma bruxa possessiva, ele assentiu.

- Sim, estarei aqui amanhã. A gente se vê?

Ela apenas sorriu e assentiu levemente. Ele sorriu de volta, antes de se virar e começar a trotar, esperando que seus recrutas não tivessem tido tempo o bastante para colocar alguma brincadeira em sua mesa.

**-x-**

Quando ele partiu, apressado, ela se permitiu afundar no banco, e liberar a tensão que estivera apertando seu estômago. De perto, ele era ainda mais bonito, embora 'bonito' parecesse uma palavra fraca para representar seus belos olhos verdes, do que ela pensara a princípio. Relembrando-se do encontro, decidiu que não devia ter esperado que tivesse sido melhor do que tinha sido. Pelo menos, para um primeiro encontro. Amanhã era outra história.

Recolhendo o próprio almoço, ela voltou para o serviço. Agradecidamente, não era muito exigente, de modo que não precisasse muito da sua capacidade mental, e podia repassar a conversa que tivera com ele, para ver se havia alguma indicação, ou até mesmo uma pequena dica de que ele podia achá-la atraente. Era esperar demais que ele demonstrasse interesse logo no começo, mas não podia negar que se divertira conversando com ele, e ele parecia ter se divertido com ela. Mas havia alguma hesitação em suas palavras. _Oh, não_, pensou_, e se ele já tiver uma namorada? _Ela sabia que ele não era casado — ele não usava aliança, algo que conseguira descobrir no começo de sua interação com ele —, mas isso não dispensava a possibilidade de uma namorada séria. Ou, pior, uma noiva.

Dando-se uma conversa motivacional nas linhas de _noivando não é casado e, até o casamento, ele ainda é, pelo menos, semilivre_, começou a planejar o que fazer no dia seguinte.

**-x-**

Mais tarde naquele dia, se sentindo ainda mais culpado por quase ter flertado com a Garota No Banco, e esperando acalmar sua consciência, ele foi ao apartamento de sua namorada. Eles tinham um acordo de saírem às sextas-feiras à noite, e passa as tarde de sábados juntos. É claro, isso era bastante difícil durante a temporada, mas ainda se esforçavam para que tivessem tempo para o outro. Ela tinha acabado de voltar de uma longa viagem, e ele supôs que havia uma boa chance de ela estar em casa, e mais chance ainda de que ela ficaria feliz em vê-lo tão de surpresa, por assim dizer. É claro, era completamente possível que ela não estivesse em casa, ou ocupada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas ele precisava fazer _algo_ para contra-atacar a culpa.

Bateu na porta e esperou. Poderia ter Aparatado direto dentro do apartamento, mas depois de ter acidentalmente surpreendido a colega de quarto dela em uma quantidade pouco adequada de roupa, eles tinham concordado que ele sempre chegaria do lado de fora, e bateria. Essa noite, entretanto, ele ficou bastante grato pelo tempo do lado de fora do apartamento dela. Isso lhe dava a chance de se recompor, por que, honestamente, estava mais nervoso em vê-la do que animado. Ela não poderia saber que ele estivera conversando com uma garota bonita no parque apenas por olhá-lo, poderia? É claro que não. E assim que tivesse a oportunidade de passar tempo com ela essa noite, ele seria capaz de reorganizar suas prioridades, e se esquecer sobre o almoço (bastante agradável) que passara com a Garota no Banco. Batendo mais uma vez, forçou sua mente a se focar em ver sua linda namorada abrir a porta, e o tempo maravilhoso que passariam juntos. Entretanto, sua mente traidora começou a repassar o encontro que tivera no almoço, enquanto esperava.

- Hey, o que traz aqui em uma quarta-feira? – a doce voz de sua namorada interrompeu a particular lembrança da risada que ouvira enquanto comia seu sanduiche, e o fez se sobressaltar, culpado.

- Oh, olá! Uh, nada, na realidade. – falou, sem encontrar seus olhos. Disse a si mesmo para se recompor, ou ela definitivamente adivinharia que algo estava acontecendo. Forçando-se a olhar diretamente para ela, continuou. – Eu estava com saudades da minha garota favorita, e pensei que talvez você estivesse com vontade de ver um filme ou algo assim...

O rosto dela se abateu, e um arrepio correu pela coluna dela.

- Oh, querido! Eu sinto muito, eu tenho que sair essa noite. O grupo vai começar a discutir escalações, e me falaram que eu precisava estar lá. Aparentemente, alguma estrela do Quadribol profissional irá visitar, também, para nos dar o 'beneficio de sua experiência'. Ele provavelmente vai ser um idiota convencido, como o último. – ela parecia realmente chateada por ter de dispensar um encontro inesperado.

- Bem, talvez eu possa ir com você? – ele perguntou, agarrando-se às migalhas, tentando salvar seus planos.

- Sinto muito, querido. Eles nos falaram especificamente que não poderíamos levar pessoas de fora hoje, algo secreto, suponho. Mesmo que minha vida dependa disso, não consigo adivinhar o motivo para ser _tão_ secreto; não é como se tivessem alguma nova informação sobre como marcar gols ou capturar o Pomo. – ela pensou um pouco. – Talvez eu consiga me livrar disso, eles me devem uma por tê-los salvado... – e deu as costas para a porta, deixando-a aberta para que ele entrasse, e foi até a lareira. Pegando um punhado de pó de flu, ela o jogou na lareira e contatou seu chefe.

Ele não conseguia ouvir a conversa, embora pudesse supôs pela posição de seus ombros, seguida por ela os encolhendo, que não ia dar certo. Certamente, ela saiu da lareira e se virou para ele com um franzir.

- Sinto muito, querido, não posso perder essa. Mas não preciso ir para lá por meia hora... Talvez pudéssemos nos sentar no sofá por um momento. – o olhar tímido em seus olhos deixou-o saber que ela não planejava em apenas conversar platonicamente com ele.

_Talvez isso funcione,_ ele pensou, _eu me aninho com ela, e isso vai me ajudar a lembrar do por que eu a amo, e posso me esquecer da Garota no Banco._

- Certo, se não posso te ter pela noite toda, vou te ter por meia hora. – respondeu em voz alta, e pulou o encosto do sofá, pousando em seu lugar favorito.

Ela riu de seu entusiasmo e se juntou a ele, aninhando-se em seus braços na posição favorita deles. Ele se permitiu relaxar, então, e uma fragrância maravilhosa invadiu seus sentidos — ela sempre tivera um perfume maravilhoso para ele, embora não houvesse percebido isso até seu sexto ano, quando sentira o cheiro da Amortentia na aula de Poções, e o associara com ela. A conversa dera espaço para beijos longos e lentos, e ele se permitiu afundar nas sensações.

Enquanto se abraçavam e beijavam, ele se permitiu visualizar o futuro deles. Ele conseguia se ver voltando para casa todas as noites; entrar pelo portão da frente parecia estranho, já que ele provavelmente aparataria direto dentro da casa; e sendo recebido por... Gêmeos, talvez. Um garotinho e uma garotinha, um com o cabelo vermelho e o outro com olhos verdes, ou talvez o contrário. Então, sua linda esposa iria até a varanda, talvez segurando um bebê em seus braços. Ela sorriria para ele e perguntaria, _Como foi o trabalho, querido?_

_Bem_, ele responderia. _Temos um novo grupo de recrutas, e vai demorar um pouco até eles se acomodarem, mas ao menos eles vão receber instruções decentes nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora, antes de irem para a Academia._

_Isso é bom_, ela responderia. _Você almoçou no parque novamente?_

_É claro_, seria sua resposta._ Você sabe que eu sempre almoço lá._

Um sorriso passaria pelo rosto dela, então. _Alguma garota bonita tentou se amassar com você hoje?_

_Milhares, querida, mas nenhuma delas chegava aos seus pés._

Nesse momento, ele já estaria parado em frente a ela, com os gêmeos pendurados em suas pernas.

_Bom_, ela afirmaria._ Eu sou a única que tem permissão de dar em cima de você em um banco de parque._

Seus olhos se abriram com isso. Ele estava imaginando a Garota no Banco! Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Seus pensamentos começaram a ser recriminatórios. Mesmo enquanto beijava sua namorada, ele não conseguia parar de pensar na outra garota.

Ela deve ter percebido sua distração, e se sentou, virando-se para encará-lo.

- O que foi?

Ele corou levemente, e tentou pensar em algo para dizer. Ela o conhecia bem o bastante para ser quase impossível mentir para ela.

- Uh, nada, realmente. – respondeu, mas não conseguiu encontrar seus olhos.

Ela cerrou os olhos, e ele conseguia ver que ela estava começando a ficar chateada.

- Não tente mentir para mim. Algo está errado e eu quero saber!

Ele olhou ao redor da sala inquietamente, tentando achar um jeito sair dessa situação. Felizmente, ele viu o relógio sobre a lareira, que estava apontando para o "você está quase atrasada".

- Olha, querida, eu preciso conversar com você sobre algo, mas não quero fazer isso com pressa, e acho que você está sem tempo agora. – respondeu, apontando para o relógio.

- Oh, droga, preciso ir. – ela se ergueu apressadamente e arrumou a saia e blusa, se certificando de que estivesse apresentável. – Mas não pense que vou me esquecer! Eu te espero aqui amanhã, assim que sair do trabalho! – os olhos dela brilharam e ele prendeu o ar, pensando que ela ficava ainda mais linda quando estava brava com alguma coisa.

- É claro. – respondeu. – Eu te vejo amanhã, então. Amo você! – ele precisara gritar isso, já que ela estava parada na lareira, se preparando para ir para sua reunião via Flu.

- Amo você também... – ele ouviu a voz dela sumir conforme ela sumia nas chamas.

Suspirando fundo, ele se ergueu e esfregou as mãos no rosto. Como ele ia contar a ela que estava encantado por uma garota com quem conversara no parque? Ela não era do tipo que perdoava algo desse tipo tão facilmente. Esperava receber apenas alguns feitiços e tratamento de silêncio por uma semana — ele realmente não queria perdê-la. Um pensamento o atingiu nesse momento. Se ele a perdesse, perderia a família dela também! Estremeceu perante isso. Aprendera a amar a família dela imensamente no tempo que a conhecia. De fato, ele via os pais dela como os próprios. Ele estava ansioso para ser tornar parte da família eventualmente e, agora, por que fora incapaz de resistir à tentação, ele poderia perder todos ao mesmo tempo.

Voltou a se sentar, e se forçou a pensar, a realmente examinar seus sentimentos pelas, agora, duas garotas em sua vida. Primeiro, sua namorada. Ele a amava? Pensou em todo o tempo que a conhecia, e examinou como seus sentimentos tinham crescido e mudado durante os anos. Decidiu que _realmente_ a amava — não estava se enganando. A próxima questão era se ele queria continuar a se aproximar mais e mais, e eventualmente se casar com ela. Fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar sua vida com ela. Conscientemente bloqueando as memórias do almoço, tentando imaginar sua namorada segurando o bebê, recebendo-o na casa deles. Isso se provou ser muito mais difícil do que ele esperara — não da maneira fácil que imaginara sobre a Garota no Banco. Certamente conseguia vê-los juntos, mas seu estômago se apertou quando percebeu que não conseguia vê-los _em uma casa, com crianças_, apenas um apartamento normal, que frequentemente ecoava solidão quando ela estava longe, em suas viagens.

Abrindo os olhos com um ofego, se sentou ereto.

- O que vou fazer? – perguntou em voz alta.

- Espero que você vá embora logo. – disse uma voz atrás de si.

Erguendo-se, assustado, girou no próprio eixo e sacou a varinha em um movimento rápido.

- _Stupefy!_ – gritou enquanto se virava, e um jato de luz vermelha acertou o peito da colega de quarto de sua namorada. Ela caiu molemente no chão, e ele derrubou a varinha em choque. – Oh, maldição. – amaldiçoou para si mesmo. – Ela já me odeia por vê-la de calcinha, e agora ela vai me matar. – depois de pensar um pouco, ele decidiu que não queria deixá-la acordar naturalmente do feitiço, que tinha sido bastante forte por ele ter se assustado. Ser revivida sempre diminuía o efeito do feitiço, e ele podia fazer pelo menos _isso_ por ela, depois de tê-la atordoado, para começo de conversa. Também decidiu que definitivamente seria melhor se sua namorada não voltasse para casa apenas para encontrar sua colega desacordada no chão. Abaixou-se e a pegou, deitando-a no sofá, esticando suas pernas, e se certificando de que ela _parecesse_ confortável. Pegou sua varinha e, erguendo-se, olhou ao redor da sala, para ter certeza de que não se esquecera de nada, antes de andar até a porta. Enfeitiçando o trinco para se trancar quando a porta fechasse atrás dele, ele saiu do apartamento, e puxou a porta até ela estar completamente fechada. Passou a varinha pela abertura, e murmurou: - _Reevervate_. – puxou a varinha de volta, e continuou a espiar até vê-la começar a se mover. Fechando a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, caminhou para o mais longe possível, até se sentir seguro para aparatar para casa.

**-x-**

Certamente seu namorado estivera agindo de modo estranho àquela noite. Mentalmente, fez uma lista de tudo que estava estranho em seu comportamento. Primeiro, ele aparecera em uma _quarta-feira à noite_, com alguma patética desculpa de ter sentido saudades — eles já tinham tido essa conversa; frequentemente, ela precisava viajar com a Liga, e ele entendia isso, pelo menos, ele tinha dito entender. Segundo, enquanto ele normalmente gostava de lhe contar tudo sobre seu dia, ele estivera muito mais silencioso que o normal sobre os detalhes. E, mais revelador que isso: ele parecia estar distraído enquanto se aninhavam no sofá. Ela ficara feliz em vê-lo, embora surpresa, mas os beijos, abraços e relaxamento tinham sido muito menos relaxante do que o normal — ele estivera tenso, e se assustara tanto no final que ela quase caíra do sofá.

Sim, definitivamente alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Pelo menos ele estava disposto a falar sobre isso; não tentando deixar isso de lado, ou fazer de conta que estava tudo bem. Ela já tinha aprendido como fazê-lo confessar seus erros, pelo que ela era bastante grata. Sua colega de quarto tinha lhe contado muitas histórias sobre namorados traidores, e noivos infiéis, e ela se sentira muito abençoada por ter encontrado seu namorado tão cedo, e não ter de passar por sua quota de perdedores primeiros.

Um pensamento a atingiu então — e se ele houvesse encontrado outra pessoa? Ela ainda tinha algumas inseguranças no que se tratava dele. Sabia muito bem o quão desejável ele era, e a frequência com que era eleito o Solteiro Mais Desejável, mesmo que nunca lesse essas revistas. Esperara e rezera para que fosse capaz de fazer jus às expectativas dele. Será que, de algum modo, ela tinha falhado? Ele tinha ficado solitário demais, enquanto ela estava viajando pela última vez? Sua mente começou a formar inúmeros cenários onde ele lhe dizia que não a amava, que estava mais interessado em belas e exóticas asiáticas, como aquela garota da escola. Ou, talvez, ele gostasse de garotas com pele branca e sem manchas, e cabelos loiros, como aquela atriz norueguesa, qual era o nome dela?

Ela já estava se levando ao pânico quando chegou à sala de conferência, aonde iam se encontrar àquela noite. Balançando a cabeça e se forçando se deixar esses pensamentos no fundo de sua mente, se sentou na ponta da mesa, o melhor lugar para ficar de olho naqueles ao seu redor. O resto do time entrou em pequenos grupos entretidos no que ela assumiu serem conversas interessantes, das quais normalmente ela teria se divertido em fazer parte, mas que naquela noite não conseguia se concentrar.

Mas, então, se viu sem ar. _Esse deve ser o Deus do Quadribol, quero dizer, profissional!_ Ele era lindo! E ela sentiu seu coração se afundar. _Como posso estar atraída por ele? Eu amo meu namorado!_ Mas não importava o quanto tentasse acalmar seu coração disparado, toda vez que se pegava olhando para ele, sentia sua garganta ficar seca e sua mente inventava motivos para falar com ele depois. _Bem, acho que é bom que vamos conversar amanhã à noite; talvez eu consiga tirar esse homem da minha cabeça._

Depois da reunião, ela arrumou suas coisas apressadamente e fez menção de ir embora, mas foi impedida por um braço bastante musculoso bloqueando o caminho.

- Olá. – foi tudo o que ele disse, mas foi o bastante para deixar seus joelhos moles. Ele se apresentou, e ela supôs que estava com muita pressa para prestar atenção, mas seu subconsciente escutou e catalogou tudo o que ele disse. E, para seu horror, ela se viu concordando em vê-lo novamente.

- ... Mas apenas para discutir Quadribol! – seu cérebro outrora racional conseguiu adicionar no final.

Ele riu com isso, e disse:

- Mas é claro. Eu amaria ser capaz de conversar mais com uma mulher tão bonita. Mas devemos manter as coisas... Profissionais. – mas suas palavras eram traídas pelo brilho em seus olhos quando ele falara a última palavra.

Amaldiçoando-se por sua fraqueza, usou o flu para ir para casa, esperando que seu namorado já tivesse saído de seu apartamento. Ao chegar, descobriu que ele já tinha ido, mas sua colega estava parada, furiosa, e com faíscas saindo de sua varinha, o que lhe deu bastante sofrimento para compensar.

Finalmente, foi para a cama, temendo a conversa com o homem que, desde que conhecera, se fizera presente tão fortemente em seu coração, e esperando que, seja lá o que decidissem, ambos ficassem feliz com o resultado.

**-x-**

A noite tinha sido inquieta. Ele não conseguiu dormir antes das três da manhã, e então seus sonhos foram preenchidos por possíveis futuros, que se alternavam entre crianças e a Garota no Banco em uma casa caótica, bagunçada e cheia de amor, e uma vida de casado feliz, mas calma, com sua atual namorada. Acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se como se tivesse viajado com o Nôitibus por três horas, e se barbeou e tomou banho preguiçosamente, antes de andar sete quarteirões e meio, até se sentir acordado o bastante para aparatar para o trabalho sem temer se estrunchar. Chegando à Academia de Aurores, foi para seu escritório, ignorou sua caixa de entrada, se sentou em sua cadeira, e prontamente adormeceu. Foi acordado trezes minutos depois pela secretária do departamento entrando apressadamente na sala, e gritando que ele já estava sete minutos atrasado para a primeira aula, e os alunos estavam ficando impacientes.

Os alunos estavam mais barulhentos que o normal àquela manhã, zombando da distração de seu instrutor. O nível de barulho estava muito maior que o normal, e ele precisou enfeitiçar três alunos — bem, quatro, se feitiço de cócegas contasse — para que os outros o ouvissem. Depois de duas horas menos que educacionais, onde falaram sobre feitiços de disfarce e o uso apropriado de uma peruca trouxa, todos os homens (e mulher, seu cérebro adicionou sonolentamente) ficaram surpresos quando os dispensara para o almoço quarenta e cinco minutos mais cedo.

Sabendo que precisava de tempo para pensar, andou até o banco do parque e se sentou. Os sonhos que tivera apenas serviram para deixá-lo ainda mais inquieto e serviram de aviso de que ele realmente chegara a uma encruzilhada em sua vida. Olhando neutramente para o lago de patos, ele se colocou a pensar. Na noite passada pensara seriamente se amava ou não sua namorada. Sob a luz do sol do meio dia, ele decidiu que não estava errado em suas conclusões — ele a amava, profundamente. Amava-a o bastante para ficar feliz com a ideia de se casar com ela. Mas então pensara sobre a Garota no Banco. Quando o fez, seu coração parecera mais leve e, embora não soubesse, seus lábios tinham se curvado em um fraco sorriso. Imaginando-se com ela, ele conseguia ver que o relacionamento entre eles seria completamente diferente. Ela tinha uma personalidade diferente de sua namorada, e ele se viu intrigado com a possibilidade de explorar como um relacionamento com ela seria.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Mais uma tradução para vocês! Essa é curtinha, apenas três capítulos, mas a tradução ainda não está completa, por isso terá um espaço maior entre as atualizações.

Quanto à história, eu sei o que parece, provavelmente pensei o mesmo que vocês, mas vale muito a pena ler até o final. Então, apenas tenham paciência e pode ser que se surpreendam. (:

Obrigada por lerem, comentem o que acharam e até a próxima atualização.


	2. Decisões

**The Girl On The Bench**

**(A Garota No Banco)**

**Por DukeBrymin.**

**Tradução por Serena Bluemoon.**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer:** A autora, DukeBrymin, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanficition. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Sumário:** Talvez fosse inevitável que eles ficassem juntos. Mas, então, a quarta-feira chegou...

_Show me, if you want it,_

_And you feel it, 'cause I know,_

_That I am somewhere in your soul._

_Give me a reason to love you._

_Give me a reason not to go home._

**Going Home - MoZella**

Parte Dois: Decisões

- Como você consegue ver os patos com os olhos fechados?

Ela viera. Ela não fora um sonho, e parecia que ela estava realmente tão interessada nele quanto estivera no dia anterior.

- Olá. – respondeu. – Só estava pensando, e...

- E dormiu? – ela sorriu, sentando-se no canto que, em uma velocidade impressionante, virara a ponta dela do banco.

- Não, só estava tentando me focar no meu dilema. Como você está? – perguntou, em uma tentativa de distraí-la de sua menção ao problema que estava enfrentando.

- Estou ótima, obrigada... Principalmente por que você está aqui de novo. – ela corou levemente quando disse isso, mas se recusou a desviar os olhos. – Com que dilema está lidando?

Ele gemeu levemente.

- Ouviu isso, foi? – ela assentiu e ele continuou. – Bem, sob o risco de assustá-la, eu estou pensando em você... E em minha namorada. – desviou os olhos rapidamente enquanto falava, esperando que ela não se levantasse e fosse embora.

O conceito de uma pausa enorme nunca lhe parecera tão claro quanto nesse momento, quando se sentara tenso, esperando pela reação dela.

- Fico lisonjeada, – ela finalmente disse. – mas eu não jogo nesse time.

Ele se virou para olhá-la tão rapidamente que quase machucou um músculo do pescoço, e a viu sorrindo para ele, sem arrependimentos, os olhos mostrando seu usual bom humor.

- Isso não... Isso não é o que eu quis dizer! Oh Mer—uh... Misericórdia! Sinto muito, não quis implicar...

Ela o interrompeu.

- Eu sei... Só estou provocando. Quero dizer, eu realmente _prefiro_ homens; não estava brincando sobre isso, mas eu sei que não foi isso que você quis dizer.

- Oh, uh, bom! – ele não conseguia acreditar no quão vermelho seu rosto estava.

- Então, você tem uma namorada, é? – ela disse, calmamente pegando seu sanduíche e abrindo a embalagem.

- Sim, estamos juntos há quase quatro anos. – abaixou a mão para pegar seu almoço, e percebeu que em sua sonolência pela manhã, se esquecera completamente de preparar algo para comer. E, então, se esquecera de comprar algo na cantina. – Porcaria. – murmurou sob a respiração.

A garota sorriu para ele, procurou algo em sua bolsa, e tirou outro sanduíche.

- Eu fiz um a mais hoje, você o quer?

Ele a olhou, antes de olhar para o sanduíche.

- Não, vá em frente, não poderia tirar seu almoço de você. Vou comprar alguma coisa no carrinho de cachorro quente.

Ela estremeceu.

- Alguma vez você já comeu alguma coisa daquele carrinho? É horrível... Não sei o que eles colocam na comida, mas não estou convencida de que é carne normal. Não, eu preferiria que você não arriscasse ficar doente, enquanto estou tentando te roubar da sua namorada. – então, ela colocou o sanduíche no espaço entre eles no banco e voltou a comer o próprio, como se não houvesse acabado de calmamente anunciar suas intenções.

Ele piscou para ela, dividido entre rir de sua descrição da comida do vendedor, grato pela oferta do sanduíche e apreensivo (mas um pouco animado) com suas intenções.

Meio minuto depois, quando ainda não descobrira o que responder, a ouviu rir novamente. Isso foi o bastante para tirá-lo de seu estupor, e, decidindo lidar com o problema mais fácil, falou:

- Tem certeza de que não vai querer esse sanduíche?

Entre risadas suaves, ela disse:

- Sim, não tem problema... Eu sempre trago a mais, de todo modo. Além do mais, você vai ficar me devendo uma, certo?

Ele não tinha certeza de como reagir a ela hoje — ele se sentia fora de sintonia. Fora divertido conversar com ela ontem, e a conversa deles tinha deixado seu coração mais leve. Mas hoje ele parecia estar meio passo atrás da conversa, e não sabia como manter o ritmo.

Pegando o sanduíche, o abriu e deu uma mordida. Mastigando pensativamente, decidiu abordar o problema maior.

- Certo, então, eu tenho uma namorada...

- Você já disse isso; minha memória não é _tão_ ruim.

- Certo, uh... Olhe, eu preciso conversar sobre algumas coisas, e parece que não consigo falar direito, e se você pudesse meio que, talvez, não comentar até eu terminar, ajudaria bastante. – ficara bastante embaraçado com o tom de suplica em sua voz, mas não podia fazer nada sobre isso.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo diretamente e, mais uma vez, ele estava encantando com o brilho em seus olhos. Ela ergueu um dedo, desenhou uma cruz sobre o coração, e disse.

- Juro solenemente que não vou falar outra palavra até que você tenha terminado de pôr para fora seja lá que sente que precisa falar, e você tenha me dado cartão branco. – ela mostrou a língua para ele, e deu outra mordida em seu sanduíche.

Ele estava perdido novamente — nunca pensara que pudesse ficar atraído por uma língua. Claro, elas tinham suas utilidades, mas ver a dela o fez pensar em todos os tipos de coisas que eram inapropriadas, para dizer o mínimo. Balançando a cabeça para se livrar desses pensamentos, começou a falar.

- Veja, eu estou namorando essa garota desde meu sexto ano em... Uh, no internato que frequentamos.

Mantendo sua palavra, ela não interrompeu, mas seus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir isso. Assumindo que isso fosse surpresa pela duração de seu relacionamento, ele continuou:

- E eu sempre pensei que iríamos nos casar quando fosse a hora certa. Nós somos felizes juntos, e satisfeitos com nosso relacionamento. Não estamos com muita pressa para entramos em matrimônio, entretanto, por que nós dois somos ocupados, e há bastante tempo agora para não sentirmos como se tivéssemos que correr. Mas eu tenho pensado bastante, ontem à noite e hoje, que talvez haja algo mais por aí, sabe? – ela assentiu, o encorajando a continuar. – Como, talvez, exista alguém _mais_ apropriada para mim do que ela. Não me entenda errado! – disse apressadamente. – Eu a amo, sem dúvidas. Mas, às vezes, parece que há algo, eu não sei, faltando.

Ele pausou então, esperando que ela falasse algo para ajudá-lo. Quando ela apenas o olhou, e deu outra mordida em seu sanduíche, ele decidiu que ela provavelmente não queria se intrometer em seus problemas domésticos.

- Eu provavelmente estou parecendo patético... Eu tenho o melhor relacionamento que já vi, exceto talvez pelo dos pais dela, e estou pensando em procurar por algo melhor. Eu sou patético?

Ele esperou para ver se ela ia concordar com ele, mas ela apenas o olhou de volta e mastigou calmamente.

- Você não tem uma opinião? – perguntou com um pouco de raiva. Ela o olhou e apontou para a boca. – O quê? Você está comendo e não pode responder? – ela fechou os olhos em exasperação, e os abriu novamente. Erguendo o dedo novamente, apontou para os lábios, antes de balançá-lo vigorosamente. Ele não conseguiu entender o que isso significava, e ela fez uma careta. Apontou para a boca, fingiu falar, e balançou a cabeça. – Oh! – se sentiu um idiota. – Sinto muito... Pode falar agora!

Ela suspirou, balançou a cabeça, e disse:

- Como sua memória está hoje? Deixa para lá. Agora, qual era a pergunta? Se você é patético? – ela pensou um pouco. – Não, acho que não. Quero dizer, casamento é meio permanente, não é? Afinal, quando você se casa com alguém, é isso... Você está preso com ela. Faz sentido para mim que você queira ter certeza de que encontrou a pessoa certa.

Ele retorquiu:

- Bem, suponho que sim, mas então, se desse tudo errado, acho que poderíamos nos divorciar.

Ela pareceu confusa.

- O que é isso?

- Uh, bem, quando você deixa de ser casado com alguém... Nunca ouviu falar em divórcio? – ele apenas não conseguia imaginar alguém, que tivesse mais de cinco anos, que não soubesse o que um _divórcio_ era.

- Hmm. – ela refletiu. – Deve ser algo Muggle.

- O que disse? – ele perguntou incredulamente.

Ela ficou pálida, e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- Uh, nada... Só uma palavra que eu inventei. Você gostou do sanduíche? – ela fez uma careta para a óbvia mudança de assunto.

- Não. – ele disse, balançando a cabeça. – Você disse Muggle, não disse? – ela não negou, mas também não conseguia se forçar a assentir. Apenas o olhou temerosamente, nervosamente se imaginando como se recuperar dessa horrível quebra ao Estatuto de Sigilo. Esperava que ele perguntasse o que essa palavra queria dizer, e não conseguia pensar rápido o bastante para inventar uma definição que o satisfaria. Mas para sua surpresa, e alegria eterna, as próximas palavras que saíram pela boca dele, foram: - Então, você é uma bruxa?

Surpresa, ela apenas assentiu.

- Você não frequentou Hogwarts, frequentou? Acho que eu me lembraria de alguém tão bonita quanto você. – seus olhos brilharam momentaneamente quando ele disse isso, com alguma perturbação interna, ela achou, mas isso foi deixado de lado enquanto se focava nas palavras.

- Sim, sou uma bruxa... Assumo que você seja um bruxo, se frequentou Hogwarts. – ela não conseguia acreditar no alívio que passou por suas veias com a percepção de que não quebrara nenhuma lei, e que esse homem, com quem estivera flertando e desesperadamente tentando conhecer, dividia o mundo mágico com ela.

Pensara bastante sobre esse problema, quando estava tentando juntar a coragem para falar com ele. Ela não tivera muito sucesso em sua vida amorosa até então, e decidiu que seria feliz com seu trabalho, e não se preocupar com homem nenhum. Isso, é claro, foi quando aconteceu — ela vira esse homem delicioso, com lindos olhos verdes e um sorriso feliz, e se encantara completamente. Conforme as semanas passavam, ela pesara os prós e os contras de se envolver com um Muggle — a necessidade de esconder seus talentos dele, a inevitável revelação e, muito provavelmente, o subsequente término. Mas eventualmente percebera que seu coração já falara — se, pelo menos, não tentasse conhecê-lo, passaria o resto da vida se arrependendo.

- É claro... Oh, isso é um alívio. Você não sabe como estive tentando não mencionar nada sobre Aurores e coisas do tipo. – ela o olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele notou, pensou um pouco, e corou. – Bem, é claro que sabe como é... Você esteve fazendo a mesma coisa, não é?

Ela deixou a provocação de lado.

- Sim, e eu concordo, _é_ difícil. E não, não frequentei Hogwarts. Minha família saiu da Inglaterra quando eu nasci, para fugir de Voldemort. – Harry ficou impressionado que ela tivesse dito o nome sem nenhuma evidencia de medo. Ela continuou. – Eu nasci e cresci na França, e fui à uma escola lá... Beauxbatons. Já ouviu falar, assumo?

- É claro que sim... Algumas alunas vieram para Hogwarts em meu quarto ano. Ouviu falar do Tornei TriBruxo?

- É claro! Eu queria tanto ir, mas não me escolheram. Claro que eu era nova demais para participar, mas a escola levou algumas observadoras, e _elas_ não precisavam ser adultas. Eu ainda acho que a Diretora escolheu pela aparência. – ela começou a usar um pesado sotaque francês, muito mais notável do que o suave que tinha. – No! Temos que levar apenas os melhores estudantes! O que os ingleses vão pensar de nós se levarmos todo mundo? – deixou o sotaque de lado e continuou. – Acho que só queria trazer as mais bonitas, para provar que as alunas francesas são muito melhores que seu estilo inglês plebeu. Especialmente desde que algumas das 'melhores' estavam com notas piores que as minhas. – ela parecia resignada com isso, mesmo que houvesse alguma amargura.

Ele riu disso.

- Bem, _eu_ certamente escolheria você também, se estivessem procurando pelas bonitas. Com sua aparência, como você poderia já _não_ ser bonita quando estava na escola?

Ela se virou para ele e sorriu.

- Obrigada, gentil senhor, pelo elogio. Mas, antes de você ficar muito extravagante com eles, precisamos terminar nossa conversa. Acho que você deveria decidir o que vai fazer sobre sua namorada, antes de continuar a flertar descaradamente comigo. – ela disse isso em um tom leve, mas ele conseguia ver que ela estava falando sério. – Olha, - continuou. – vou ser direta. Estou muito atraída a você, e conversando com você por esses dias, acho que eu realmente gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor. Mas não sou de invadir o território alheio, e eu certamente não quero te colocar na posição de trair alguém que ama. Então, aqui está o que vou fazer. Eu vou continuar a vir almoçar aqui, mas vou me sentar do outro lado do lago. Você vai decidir o que vai fazer sobre sua vida amorosa... Sem minha, esperançosamente alegre, distração. Eu não vou tomar outra atitude em relação a você sem que você me dê a bandeira branca. Certo?

Isso era um pouco demais para ele absorver. Ele tinha se perdido em suas palavras quando ela falara o quanto queria sair com ele. Mas se forçara a prestar atenção ao resto de seu discurso. Sentiu uma pontada no coração quando ela falara que ficaria longe até que ele decidisse, mas ignorou isso quando percebeu que isso era o melhor curso de ação. Ele devia a si mesmo, e a sua namorada, ter certeza de que tomasse a melhor decisão possível, dada as circunstâncias. E além do mais, pensou, ele ainda conseguia _ver_ a Garota no Banco, ainda que do lado outro do lago de patos.

Esticou sua mão em direção a dela, que descansava ao lado do almoço.

- Obrigada por ser a madura...

- Bem, alguém precisava ser, e estava claro que você não ia se voluntariar.

- Bacana. – respondeu ironicamente. Sua mão continuou a se mover em direção a ela, e pousou sobre a mão dela. Quando suas peles entraram em contato, ele sentiu um arrepio correr por seu braço, diretamente até seu coração. Seria banal dizer que tinham tido uma conexão instantânea, ou que, de repente, o mundo parecia certo, mas era definitivamente algo. Ela deve ter sentido também, quando pulou, olhando para suas mãos, e subitamente afastando a própria.

Reprimindo a súbita sensação de perda, como se um cobertor aquecido tivesse sido retirado de si abruptamente, ele tentou se lembrar do que estiveram falando.

- Uh, uh. Bem, de todo modo, obrigado por dizer o que disse... Eu também gostaria de te conhecer melhor, mas não seria justo não contar a minha namorada como me sinto. – se remexeu desconfortavelmente em seu lugar, quando percebeu o quão próximo chegara de verbalizar o quão atraído se sentia por essa garota. Notando que sua mão traidora estava indo até onde a dela estava, sobre o colo, ele rapidamente a colocou sobre o próprio colo, e decidiu que precisava ir embora, se não quisesse perder completamente sua compostura. – Uh, é melhor eu ir. Tenho muito no que pensar. – se ergueu, derrubando o que sobrara de seu sanduíche no chão. – Oh, porcaria, era um sanduíche ótimo! – com um rápido e discreto _Evanesco_, ele limpou a sujeira. Sorrindo tensamente para a bonita garota, ele acenou, antes de se virar e caminhar para longe, deixando para trás uma bela garota, cujo único pensamento era que ele escolhesse um caminho que o faria mais feliz, e esperava que esse caminho a incluísse.

**-x-**

Seus alunos estavam começando a ficar preocupados com seu instrutor. Ele não estava agindo como ele mesmo. Algumas de suas características mais proeminentes eram: uma grande atenção aos detalhes, inflexibilidade no ritmo de treino e o desejo de forçar seus alunos o máximo possível. Então, quando ele voltara do almoço e anunciara que eles deviam formar duplas e praticar todos os feitiços do livro e não incomodá-lo, a não ser que houvesse sangue ou falta de respiração, eles ficaram surpresos.

O primeiro aluno que o abordara, querendo perguntar por que seu feitiço estava saindo errado, teve que ser carregado até um canto por seus amigos, e tiveram que lançar um _Finite Incantatem_ ao mesmo tempo para finalmente conseguir livrá-lo do Feitiço do Corpo Preso. Depois disso, todos eles gradualmente migraram para o mais longe possível de seu instrutor e decidiram, como um grupo, trabalhar em feitiços não verbais, temendo que mesmo pronunciar _Stupefy_ um pouco mais alto que o normal lhes atrairia atenção indesejada. Desnecessário dizer que quando o relógio marcou quatro horas da tarde e, portanto, o final do dia de treinamento, muitas preces silenciosas de agradecimento foram oferecidas, e muitas técnicas das aulas de _Esconderijos e Disfarces_ e _Vigilância e Rastreamento_ foram praticadas enquanto saiam.

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso quando ergueu os olhos e não encontrou ninguém na sala de treinamento. Seu coração disparou drasticamente, enquanto imaginava todos os tipos de horríveis motivos para a ausência de alunos, até que notou o relógio na parede, que marcava quatro e vinte e seis. Ficou chocado por já estar tão atrasado — onde o tempo tinha ido? Tudo o que queria era mais alguns minutos de paz e silêncio para se lembrar da conversa com a Garota no Banco, e tentar ter alguma noção do que ele realmente queria do seu atual relacionamento. Relembrar era uma ideia tão prazerosa, entretanto, que ele realmente não passara muito tempo refletindo sobre a questão que enfrentava. Mas sabia que sua namorada o estava esperando a qualquer momento — ela conhecia seus horários, e ela tinha dito que eles iam conversar tão logo o trabalho acabasse.

Freneticamente juntando seu material e correndo até o ponto de Aparatação, ele decidiu que havia apenas um curso de ação honesto. Ele teria de contar a ela tudo o que estivera acontecendo, e perguntar o que _ela_ pensava do possível futuro deles. Apenas esperava que ela não perdesse o controle de seu temperamento — ele realmente não queria ter de lidar com um de seus famosos feitiços essa noite.

**-x-**

- Olá, querida. – disse assim que ela abriu a porta do apartamento para ele entrar. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas no último segundo, ela virou a cabeça e ele acabou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Atribuindo isso ao seu próprio atraso, a seguiu para dentro do apartamento.

- Desculpe o atraso... Fiquei enrolado no trabalho. – supôs que ele mesmo deveria mencionar isso, e esperançosamente impedir qualquer recriminação.

Ela piscou, antes de olhar para o relógio.

- Oh, eu nem tinha percebido que você estava atrasado. – ela disse distraidamente, como se isso não fosse importante.

Isso lhe era um aviso imediato. Ela nunca, em sua memória, deixara de prestar atenção ao tempo quando o estava esperando em algum lugar. Ele tentava não se atrasar, e ela sabia disso, mas ela sempre se preocupava quando ele não chegava na hora, ou avisava que ia se atrasar. Supôs que isso fosse uma consequência do ano caçando Horcrux, onde ela não conseguia ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Mas agora ela nem notara a hora e, mais que isso, ela não o estava fazendo sofrer por causa disso.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou imediatamente. Algo tinha que estar a incomodando; ela não estava agindo como a garota que ele conhecia há tanto tempo.

Ela ergueu os olhos rapidamente perante sua pergunta e respondeu:

- Precisamos conversar.

- Bem, é claro... É por isso que estou aqui, não é? Não tivemos tempo noite passada para discutir o que tem acontecido, então concordamos em nos encontrar hoje. Certo? – ele sentia que tinha começado do jeito errado e não conseguia se recuperar. Certamente não era assim que imaginara as coisas acontecendo.

- Oh, certo. Eu esqueci. Sabe, com o dia ocupado que tive. – as palavras soavam corretas, mas ela as verbalizara enquanto olhava para sua orelha esquerda.

- Vamos lá, querida, você está me assustando. Essa não é você. Você está drogada? Alguém te enfeitiçou? – ele estava ficando completamente em pânico; pensando na melhor maneira de convencê-la a ir ao St. Mungus para ver um Curandeiro... Ela conseguiria usar o flu corretamente? Ou ele devia aparatá-la a força, ainda que ela o tivesse enfeitiçado da última vez que fizera isso?

- Talvez seja melhor você se sentar. – foi sua resposta fraca. – Você quer uma cerveja amanteigada ou alguma outra coisa?

- Não, estou bem, mas, por favor, me diga o que está errado. Estou preocupado com você... Você não é assim.

- Agora, não me entenda errado... – isso era bastante sinistro. Seu coração, que se acalmara levemente quando ela lhe oferecera uma bebida, algo tão normal, imediatamente voltou a bater fortemente em seu peito. Em sua experiência, nada de bom seguia essas palavras, _nunca_. Oh, não, pensou. Ela descobriu sobre a Garota no Banco. Mas ele estava errado, embora depois de ouvir a próxima frase, ele achava que, talvez, isso teria sido preferível. – Eu, uh, conheci alguém.

Silêncio completo se seguiu pelo apartamento. Seu cérebro parecia ter congelado — ele conseguia sentir o gelo se formando em sua mente e, lentamente, caindo até seu estômago.

- O que disse? – ele tinha que ter entendido-a errado. Ela estivera bem no dia anterior, nada estivera estranho em seu comportamento e, agora, nesse dia, ela se transformara em uma pessoa diferente.

- Eu conheci alguém. Ontem à noite, você se lembra, aquele jogador de Quadribol veio conversa conosco? – ele nunca a ouvira falar tão rapidamente antes. Era como se ela estivesse tentando contar a história antes que perdesse a coragem ou, talvez, antes que ele fosse capaz de reagir completamente. – Bem, achei que ele seria algum idiota, cheio de si e assumindo que ele era um presente de Merlin para as mulheres. Mas nós começamos a conversar depois da reunião, e ele foi realmente gentil. Ele parecia interessado em mim, mesmo depois de eu ter dito que estava namorando você. Ele não forçou a barra nem nado do tipo, ele apenas me deixou saber que ele me apreciava... Ele me disse que eu sou bonita!

- Mas _eu_ te digo que você é bonita! – ele realmente não sabia como se sentir sobre isso; a maior parte de si queria caçar esse idiota irritante e lhe ensinar uma lição. Mas, mais uma vez, aquela pequena voz surgiu em sua cabeça para dizer 'você pode ver a Garota no Banco de novo!'

- Eu sei, mas é bacana, você sabe, saber que mais alguém também pensa assim. Quero dizer, eu gosto de você desde sempre, e nós estamos juntos há tanto tempo... Você _tem_ que me falar que sou bonita e tudo o mais. Mas ele... Ele também acha isso! E ele é famoso!

- Então, como você já não o conhecia?

- Bem, ele tem jogado na Liga Continental, e realmente a única vez que interagimos com essa Liga é durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Eu acho que devo ter lido sobre ele no Seminário das Bruxas, mas você sabe que eu não ligo muito para os jogadores que não jogam na nossa Liga.

- Então, o que você está dizendo? Você está terminando comigo? – era curioso o quanto essa ideia machucava. Ele se sentia como um hipócrita, considerando que era mais ou menos isso que ele planejava contar a ela, mas isso não impediu a mágoa.

- Não! Não, não vou fazer isso. Mas eu queria conversar com você sobre nós. Eu amo você, você sabe disso, certo? – ela estava implorando para que ele entendesse como ela se sentia.

- Sim, eu sei, mas o que eu deveria pensar? Eu venho aqui e você começa a tagarelar sobre esse cara que viu noite passada. Como você se sentiria? – ele fez uma careta ao dizer isso, e se amaldiçoou novamente por estar sendo um idiota sobre isso. Ele certamente não era nem um pouco melhor do que ela.

- Eu também me sentiria horrível, acredite. Não consigo imaginar como você deve se sentir. Mas não quero que exista segredos em nosso relacionamento. Estou com você pelo longo termo, se é isso que você quer. Quero dizer, além do tanto que te amo, eu devo a você. Você salvou minha vida, e jamais serei capaz de repagar isso! – parou, horrorizada com que se permitira dizer. – Não, isso não é...

Ele a interrompeu.

- Você me _deve_? Eu nunca quis que você me _devesse_! Eu fiz o que qualquer outra pessoa faria! – ela bufou, sem concordar, mas não interrompeu. – Você só é minha namorada por que você acha que me _deve_? Como pôde? Você realmente me amou ou só sentiu que tinha obrigação comigo? – ele estava em pé agora, caminhando de um lado para o outro, o que provavelmente era para o melhor; suas gesticulações estavam ficando mais e mais violentas conforme ele se irritava.

- Sim, eu amo você! Eu disse isso! Mesmo que você nunca tivesse me salvado, eu teria te amado. Sinto muito ter dito isso... Por favor, não...

Ele a interrompeu então, querendo machucá-la tanto quanto ela o machucara.

- Bem, isso é ótimo, por que eu também conheci alguém!

Se, talvez, ele tivesse perdido toda a razão e a estapeado, isso ainda não teria o mesmo impacto que essas palavras tiveram. O rosto dela ficou pálido instantaneamente, conforme ela absorvia suas palavras. A mágoa que ele quisera lhe causar estava abundantemente evidente em seus olhos marrons, mas então eles mudaram, e ele sabia o que vinha a seguir. O sangue voltou para o rosto dela rapidamente, e ela se ergueu do sofá como um tubarão que se ergue para atacar um homem ferido.

- Como se atreve! – ralhou venenosamente. – Como se atreve a agir todo grande e poderoso, como se eu tivesse feito algo horrível por notar outro homem, quando você é culpado da mesma coisa! Eu estava tão preocupada que você fosse me odiar para sempre, e nunca mais fosse querer me ver, mas você veio aqui hoje para terminar comigo! Eu poderia apenas... – e ela pegou a varinha.

Entretanto, não era por nada que ele era um instrutor de Aurores. Fora mais rápido do que ela, e conjurou sua varinha antes que ela pudesse terminar o encantamento.

- Não! Sem varinhas! Nós já tentamos isso uma vez, lembra? Nós _não_ queremos fazer isso de novo! – ele esperava que ela entendesse sua preocupação, e não considerasse isso como um ataque pessoal. Observou, temeroso, enquanto o rosto dela perdia a expressão assassina, e suas bochechas lentamente perdiam a extrema cor.

- Devolva minha varinha. – ela exigiu, esticando uma mão, enquanto colocava a outra no quadril, na clássica posição de mulher brava.

- Não, não até que você tenha se acalmado. – respondeu.

- Eu _estou_ calma, prometo. Só quero minha varinha de volta... Você ainda está com a sua!

Ele não acreditava de verdade nela, mas precisava de algo para aplacá-la, mesmo que sobre algo pequeno. Pensando rapidamente, pegou as duas varinhas e as jogou na cozinha.

- Pronto, nenhum de nós está armado. Assim está bom?

Ela pensou um pouco e assentiu.

- Certo, mas é melhor você se explicar, senhor hipócrita! – ela voltou a se sentar na ponta do sofá, cruzou os braços e o olhou feio.

Ele correu a mão pelo cabelo e, ao invés de se sentar perto da mulher raivosa, se sentou em uma cadeira de frente para ela.

- Certo, sinto muito. Eu realmente fui injusto com você, e eu não queria ser tão idiota. Eu sei que você me ama, e eu também te amo. Eu só... Eu não sei, eu nunca pensei no quanto doeria ouvir você dizer que encontrou outra pessoa. E eu sei, eu sei que isso também te magoaria, e sinto muito por querer isso. E eu não quero que você sinta que _tem_ que ser minha namorada só por causa do que eu fiz naquela época. Estou cansado das pessoas acharem que me _devem_ alguma coisa, e a ideia de que nosso relacionamento poderia ter sido construído nisso foi apenas... Apenas devastador.

Ela se remexeu um pouco, e sorriu levemente para ele.

- Eu sei disso... Eu sei o quanto você odeia isso, e não foi o que eu quis dizer. Eu amo você, e não é por que você me salvou. Você é um homem maravilhoso, lindo e inteligente, e completamente fantástico.

Ele corou um pouco com as palavras dela e acenou com a mão.

- Pare com isso... Estou tentando me explicar, e você _não_ vai me distrair disso. – recebendo um assentir dela, continuou. – Ontem, no almoço, essa garota estava sentada no meu banco... Você sabe, o que fica perto do lago de patos? – ela sorriu, lembrando-se das vezes que tinham se sentado juntos nos infrequentes encontros para o almoço. Ele continuou, lhe contando tudo o que acontecera durante o almoço, e o que acontecera mais cedo naquele dia. – E, então, eu comecei a pensar em nós. E se nos casássemos, e descobríssemos que existem outras pessoas com quem seriamos mais felizes? Estaríamos presos, e nos arrependeríamos. E isso é algo que eu _realmente_ não quero para nós. Eu quero, mais do que tudo, que você seja feliz. E se esse jogador de Quadribol pode te fazer mais feliz, então eu quero que você fique com ele, não importa o que eu sinta.

Ela sempre amara a atitude afetuosa dele em relação a ela. Mesmo antes de virarem amigos, ele quisera que ela estivesse segura e feliz — o que o guiara diretamente a salvar sua vida —; esse era um dos motivos por ter estado tão contrariada em contar a ele sobre o homem que conhecera na noite anterior — ela sabia que ele desistiria de seu relacionamento imediatamente se achasse que era isso que ela queria.

- Mas – ele continuou. – eu realmente não quero te perder da minha vida. Fiquemos juntos ou não, você sempre estará em meu coração, e eu não aguentaria não poder vir jantar, ou assistir alguma coisa juntos, ou conversar com você.

- Eu sei, também não quero perder você, mas... Talvez, nós devêssemos dar ao outro a chance de ter certeza um do outro, certo? Quero dizer, você pode ir conversar com a 'Garota no Banco', - sorriu afetadamente com o nome que ele dera a mulher. – e eu posso ir visita o "jogador de Quadribol", e nós podemos, eu não sei, experimentar ou algo assim.

Ele se levantou para ir se sentar ao lado dela.

- Eu amo você, sabe? – ela assentiu. – Mas concordo; talvez isso fosse algo bom para nós. – tentou sorriu para ela, para deixá-la saber que ele ficaria bem, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu fazer seus olhos cooperarem; eles começaram a marejar, enquanto pensava no fato de que eles tinham _realmente_ terminando. Fungou, tentando segurar as lágrimas, e ela deixou escapar um soluço, e de repente estavam se abraçando fortemente, como um homem prestes a se afogar segurava em uma boia. Os soluços dela viraram ofegos chorosos, e eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo, confortando o outro, e se permitindo a gradualmente se acostumar com a ideia de não serem mais um casal.

Eventualmente, se soltaram e se afastaram. Secando os olhos, ele os focou nos dela, e lhe deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Bem, acho que é isso, então. Não estamos mais namorando.

Ela fungou uma última vez, e colocou a mão sobre a dele.

- Sim, suponho que é isso. Mas, por favor, lembre-se de que eu sempre serei sua amiga, não importa o que. E seja lá o que aconteça, sempre existirá alguém no mundo que te ame. – ela sorriu para ele, e ele precisou resistir ao desejo de se inclinar e beijá-la, como estava tão acostumado a fazer. Ao invés disso, se ergueu e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Passando os braços ao redor dela, a puxou para mais perto, e apenas a abraçou. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, e eles ficaram parados lá, sabendo que iam entrar em um novo mundo, mas eram confortados pelo conhecimento de que eles ainda estariam lá para o outro em qualquer circunstância que surgisse.

Finalmente, ele se afastou um pouco, e afastou os abraços.

- Então, acho que vou para casa agora, certo?

Ela assentiu, e o soltou.

- Fique bem, por favor... Não quero perder você.

- Ficarei, não se preocupe. Se o lorde das trevas mais cruel da eternidade não conseguiu me matar, acho que consigo chegar em casa bem.

Ela riu um pouco, antes de dar um passo para frente e lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha.

- Cuide-se, e me deixe saber como as coisas vão com a Garota no Banco, certo?

- Certo, mas só se você me avisar como as coisas vão com o Jogador de Quadribol, certo?

Ela sorriu e assentiu de novo.

- Bem, até mais, então.

- Sonhe com os anjos, minha querida. E boa sorte. – abriu a porta e passou por ela. Virando-se para acenar para ela, ele subitamente abriu a porta novamente e gritou. – Não! Não posso ir!

Assustada, ela pulou um pouco e olhou para ele.

- O que foi? Está voltando atrás?

- Oh, bem, não, não realmente. Mas, a não ser que esteja enganado, minha varinha ainda está na sua cozinha.

Não era realmente engraçado, mas os precisavam do alívio, e gargalharam. Eventualmente, os rostos vermelhos e os olhos mais uma vez marejados, embora por um motivo mais feliz, ambos andaram até a cozinha e encontraram suas varinhas, descansando perto da parede, com pequenas marcas indicando onde tinham batido.

- Acho que não deveria tê-las jogado, eh?

- Não, mas na hora provavelmente foi o melhor a ser feito. Agora, saia da minha casa antes que eu te enfeitice apenas por princípios... Você tem um dia cheio amanhã.

Ele lhe deu mais um abraço e saiu pela porta, achando-a gentilmente atrás de si. Quando a fechara, era como fechar a porta para seu passado, e abrir outra, com novas possibilidades. Ele sabia que não era tão irrevogável quanto parecia, mas ainda parecia bastante simbólico, e estava grato por ter tal amiga em sua vida, mesmo que decidissem contra um relacionamento romântico.

**-x-**

Àquela noite, seus sonhos foram uma bagunça confusa. Primeiro fora sua namorada — sua _ex_ namorada, isso é — gritando com ele por ter sido um namorado infiel, e que ela não conseguia acreditar que gostara dele por tanto tempo, que ele claramente não era quem ela achava que ele era, e se ele podia tirar os cadarços verdes do abajur? Então, a Garota no Banco fez uma aparição, usando um leve vestido de verão, com sandálias em seus pés e um chapéu de palha com abas largas. Em seu sonho, ela se sentara em seu colo, passaram os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e confessara que o observara pela vida toda, por meio de um pequeno espelho em formato de uma corneta francesa. Então, ela o beijara, colocara uma aliança púrpura em seu dedo e o pedira em casamento. Ele acordou nesse momento, para se encontrar abraçando desesperadamente seu travesseiro. Corando, e eternamente grato de não estar em Hogwarts, dividindo o quarto com outros quatro garotos de seu ano, e correndo o risco de ter seu melhor amigo o pegando se amassando com um travesseiro, ele colocou os óculos e andou até a cozinha para beber um copo de água. Sentado à mesa, e tomando um gole do líquido gelado, ele finalmente fora capaz de acalmar seu coração disparado.

- Não seja um idiota. – disse a si mesmo firmemente. – Você não sabe nem se ela vai querer sair com você mais de uma vez. E agora você está sonhando sobre casamento? Isso não é se adiantar demais? – mas ele não podia negar que uma parte dele queria que fosse tão fácil. Quando sonhava acordado com a garota, conseguia se ver naquela cena, embora queria ele mesmo fazer o pedido de casamento, e esperançosamente com um anel mais clássico do que aquela monstruosidade de plástico púrpura que sua consciência criara. Depois de um tempo, percebeu que estar acordado certamente não impedia sua mente de reviver os breves encontros que tiveram. O quer era pior, era que sua mente criava novos cenários em que ele conversava com ela sobre o clima, antes de suavemente anunciava que ele estava livre para ir a um encontro, e se ela gostaria de jantar com ele aquela noite. Ele imaginou uma noite toda em que a impressionava com suas brincadeiras brilhantes e, ao levá-la para casa, ela imploraria para vê-lo novamente. Surpreendendo a ambos, ele se ajoelharia em frente a ela, e pediria para que fosse sua esposa. Balançando a cabeça para se livrar da mistura de sonhos e imaginação, ele se arrastou para a cama, resignado em apenas sobreviver à noite, esperançosamente com bastante sono para ser coerente na manhã seguinte. Seu último pensamento, antes de adormecer novamente, era esperar que os sonhos fossem mais sobre a Garota no Banco do que sobre a namorada raivosa.

**-x-**

Ele não ouvira seu alarme despertar naquela manhã, e quase não chegara ao treinamento na hora que a aula de _Esconderijos e Disfarces _começava. Sabendo que não seria capaz de se focar, anunciou.

- Certo, pessoal, hoje vamos fazer uma aula prática. – todos os alunos se animaram com isso; isso era muito melhor do que ouvir a aula teórica pela manhã toda. – Vou mandá-los para a sala de ambientes e lhes dar dez minutos para se esconderem o melhor possível. Depois, vou entrar e tentar encontrá-los. Se conseguirem me capturar, vocês têm a tarde de folga. Cada um de vocês que eu capturar, terá de escrever três rolos de pergaminho sobre o porque de terem sido capturados. Se for um empate, vocês vão escrever um rolo de pergaminho sobre por que vocês acham que não conseguiram me encontrar, mas ganham uma hora extra de almoço.

O barulho que surgiu com seu anuncio era ensurdecedor, e a sala se esvaziou quase instantaneamente. Sentou-se e programou seu relógio para avisá-lo quando os dez minutos passassem. Enquanto esperava, deixou sua mente viajar para o horário de almoço, quando teria a oportunidade de ver a Garota no Banco mais uma vez. Perdido em pensamentos, quase caiu da cadeira quando seu relógio começou a apitar. Amaldiçoando sua falta de atenção, ergueu-se e marchou até a sala de ambientes, imensamente grato pelo Lorde das Trevas ter sumido, junto de seus Comensais da Morte, desde que certamente não teria os notando se aproximando. Entretanto, quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, teve uma epifania. Sorrindo afetadamente para si mesmo com a ideia, e apenas se sentindo levemente culpado com a mentira que não soubera contar a sua sala, usou um feitiço da desilusão, lentamente abrindo a porta, e a fechando novamente. Cancelando o feitiço da desilusão, voltou para seu escritório, onde podia trancar a porta, se deitou no chão, depois de colocar um feitiço amortecedor, é claro, e tirou um cochilo.

**-x-**

O parque nunca lhe parecera mais claro, enquanto caminhava pelo caminho de cimento até o lago de patos. Dessa vez, fizera questão de levar o almoço, e até trouxera a mais, caso tivesse a oportunidade de oferecer algo à garota.

Ao chegar a normal localização do lago de patos, o que encontrara não era uma cena pacífica e serena, mas uma de gritos e caos. Crianças corriam para todos os lados, as mães frenéticas logo atrás. Pipas sobrevoavam a cena, ocasionalmente mergulhando, e frequentemente assustando as crianças menores, necessitando de um abraço da mulher irritada que fosse sua mãe. Os patos estavam no paraíso, grasnindo quase alto o bastante para abafar os gritos das mães.

- O que, em nome de Merlin, está acontecendo? – murmurou sob a respiração. Isso nunca acontecera antes, pelo que se lembrava. Havia algum tipo de encontro de vizinhança? Ou, talvez, alguma escola próxima decidira de última hora que todos seus alunos precisavam ser acompanhados até o parque ao mesmo tempo? Ou, talvez, alguma companhia estava oferecendo alguma coisa de graça para os primeiros mil maníacos que gritassem? Isso tudo lhe parecia uma explicação razoável, mas nenhuma o deixava feliz com a iminente destruição do que imaginara que seria encontrar a Garota no Banco.

Sem querer se juntar ao caos, apenas ficou parado onde estava e observou, ocasionalmente dando um passo para o lado quando uma criança barulhenta corria por ele, e ignorou os olhares acusadores das mães. Normalmente, ele teria ajudado alegremente a parar as crianças, ou pelo menos fazê-las voltar, mas sua mente estava presa em sua situação, e não podia dispensar seu tempo. Percebendo que não havia como vê-la de onde estava, começou a dar a volta no lago, até onde ela indicara que seria seu lugar de almoço. Mais ou menos perto do lugar, ficou desanimado ao ver que a quantidade de crianças por metro quadrado era maior desse lado.

- Como vou encontrá-la? Menos ainda conversar com ela? – disse a si mesmo, no que pensou ser uma voz bastante baixa.

- Por quem está procurando? – uma voz soou atrás de si; uma voz que fez seu coração pular. Virou-se, e lá estava ela, parada há alguns passos dele, usando um leve vestido de verão, e um chapéu bastante frouxo e, mais importante, um sorriso.

Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que apareceu largamente em seu rosto. Nem conseguiu se parar de dar um passo para frente e colocar a mão em seu ombro.

- Olá. – praticamente gritou. – Eu não sei como vamos conseguir conversar com todo esse... Esse... – gesticulou ao redor, indicando a zona de guerra que estivera observando.

- Barulho? – ela sugeriu. – Ou, talvez, alvoroço? Já sei, uma rixa! Que é uma palavra que eu sempre amei.

Ele não pôde evitar se sentir cativado pelo bom humor calmo dela, e se encontrou se aproximando dela. Ela o olhou com um sorriso, e uma pergunta em seus olhos. Derrubando seu almoço, o que mais tarde se provaria um problema quando o potinho de pudim abriu e esparramou sobre seu sanduíche de presunto e queijo, ele esticou uma mão e a pouso sobre a bochecha dela. O sorriso dela ficou ainda mais largo perante isso, e, encorajado por isso, ele lhe tirou o chapéu, deixando seu cabelo cair sobre os ombros. Dando ainda outro passo para perto dela, inclinou-se, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, e a beijou.

O barulho desapareceu no fundo, conforme sua mente e alma se envolviam no beijo, e aquela mesma sensação de arrepio corria até seu coração, mas muito mais intensa. Ele não achava beijos estranhos — ele e sua, agora, ex-namorada tinham praticado bastante durante os anos em que ficaram juntos —, mas esse era especial. Beijos passados sempre tinham sido bons e doces e bem vindos e aquecidos. Mas esse — esse tinha fagulhas e fogo. Era apaixonado e tinha... Terminado. Ela se afastou dele abruptamente e estremeceu.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – ela disse, embora o tremor em sua voz indicasse que ela não estava _realmente_ perguntando isso.

Ele escolheu responder a pergunta que não tinha sido feita.

- Nós conversamos ontem à noite, e descobrimos que nós dois estávamos pensando em explorar fora da zona de conforto de nosso relacionamento. Aparentemente, ela conheceu alguém no mesmo dia que eu te conheci... Algum grande jogador de Quadribol. Então, nós decidimos que daríamos um tempo um do outro, e ver o que acontece.

- Então, você está livre? – ela parecia séria, como que tentando estabelecer as regras em sua mente, e ter certeza de que fossem seguidas. – Livre para sair com outras garotas? Livre para – corou. – me beijar desse jeito?

- Não teria feito isso se não fosse. Mas, talvez, você ache que devêssemos nos conhecer melhor antes de nos beijarmos novamente? – agora que estavam discutindo seu possível futuro, ele estava um pouco chocado com o quão ousado tinha sido. Esperançosamente, isso não a teria assustado; ela não _parecia_ ofendida, mas ele provavelmente deveria ter ido mais devagar.

Ela refletiu isso um pouco. Ele conseguia ver as emoções passando pelo rosto dela, mas não a conhecia bem o bastante para decifrá-las.

- Eu acho – ela finalmente disse. – que precisamos decidir se esse beijo foi apenas uma casualidade. – ela ergueu as mãos, segurou seu rosto entre elas, e o puxou para si para outro beijo poderoso. Se ele tinha achado que o anterior tinha sido bom, esse foi fascinante. Seu corpo todo ressoou com a sensação dos lábios dela nos seus, e se encontrou se esquecendo de tudo; seu nome, sua cicatriz, sua (ex) namorada. Ela choramingou um pouco quando ele finalmente se afastou, e ele imaginou quais outros barulhos maravilhosos ela podia fazer.

Mais tarde, ele decidiu que tinha sido a falta de oxigênio em seu cérebro que o fez fazer o que viera a seguir. Segurando as mãos dela nas próprias, ele olhou para seus olhos, notando distraidamente que eles pareciam um pouco desfocados, e disse:

- Quer se casar comigo?

Mais tarde, ela decidiria que tinha sido a falta de oxigênio em _seu_ cérebro que a fez responder:

- Sim.

- Sério? Quero dizer, uh, eu não intencionei te pedir em casamento... É só que, eu não sei, eu tenho pensado nisso desde que te conheci, e não consigo parar de imaginar minha vida com você, e uma casa no interior, e crianças. Quero dizer, eu sinto algo por você, uma conexão, que me faz achar que seriamos perfeitos juntos. Nos poucos dias que nos conhecemos, eu estive mais feliz do que nunca, e deve ser você, e... – ele notou a expressão chocada no rosto dela. – Eu provavelmente assustei você, não é? Você não tem que ir em frente com isso... Eu meio que te fiz concordar, e você provavelmente nunca mais vai querer falar comigo de novo e...

Ela o parou com o simples ato de puxá-lo para outro beijo. Vários minutos de parar o coração mais tarde, ela o soltou.

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer, e eu intencionei o que disse. Eu o observei há algum tempo, e eu conversei com você, e algo dentro de mim parece certo quando você está por perto, e errado quando você não está. Se você está disposto a se casar com uma garota que só conhece há uns dois dias, então estou disposta a dar uma chance ao garoto que eu estive observando há umas duas semanas, embora nós provavelmente devêssemos ter um noivado longo, para que possamos nos conhecer. Mas eu _prevejo_ um problema, com o qual devíamos lidar agora.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele.

- O que é? Você não é, tipo, nova demais, ou infértil... – corou ao dizer isso. – ou tem um monte de irmãos que vão me espancar, certo?

Ela riu disso, mas ele descobriu que não se importava.

- Não sou nova demais, definitivamente. Não tenho ideia se sou fértil ou não, mas provavelmente sou. E eu posso lidar com qualquer ameaçar familiar que possa chegar a você. Não, o problema é que eu não sei o que falar para as pessoas quando elas me perguntarem qual será meu nome de casada.

Ele ficou chocado — em todo esse tempo, que eram apenas dois dias na realidade, eles nunca trocaram seus nomes. Ele não dizia seu nome facilmente, desde que normalmente isso causava bajulações, e autógrafos e fotos. E ele não pensara em perguntar o nome dela — eles tinham entrado em uma amizade fácil sem passar pelas coisas mundanas como apresentações.

- Bem, nós provavelmente devíamos resolver isso, não acha? Meu nome é Harry Potter. – se encolheu, esperando pelo típico guincho e pulos ou, pior, os olhos maravilhados.

- Ah, eu imaginei... Você parece com o que eu imaginei que ele seria. – ela respondeu simplesmente. Adquirindo um sotaque polido, disse: - É muito bom ser sua conhecida, senhor Potter.

Feliz que ela não era uma das típicas massas de adoração, se abaixou para pegar o chapéu que caíra ao chão em algum momento entre o primeiro e o segundo beijo.

- E eu posso saber o nome da minha noiva, se você for tão gentil?

Ela pegou o chapéu dele e o colocou sobre a massa brilhante de cabelos vermelhos. Olhando para ele com olhos da cor de chocolate e lindos, cheios de felicidade, ela disse:

- Meu nome é Ginny Weasley.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** HÁ-RÁ! Todo mundo pensou que a Ginny era a namorada, e que a garota no banco era alguma biscate, né? Tudo bem, eu pensei o mesmo. LOL

Agora, o último mistério: quem é a (ex) namorada? Façam suas apostas, por que quero saber a opinião de vocês. Quem acertar, ganha um cupcake virtual. ;)

Enfim, obrigada pelos comentários e paciência. O próximo capítulo é o último, e vou tentar traduzi-lo e revisá-lo até o dia 20/06.

Peço desculpas desde já por qualquer erro grotesco ou frase sem sentido nesse capítulo. Meu dia foi mentalmente longo: estudei o dia todo, fiz duas provas agora à noite, revisei o último capítulo (gigante) de outra tradução, e agora esse. Não sei nem como ainda consigo formar frases coerentes.

Enfim! Obrigada mais uma vez e me deixem saber o que acharam! (:


	3. Epílogo

**The Girl On The Bench**

**(A Garota No Banco)**

**Por DukeBrymin.**

**Tradução por Serena Bluemoon.**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer:** A autora, DukeBrymin, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanficition. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Sumário:** Talvez fosse inevitável que eles ficassem juntos. Mas, então, a quarta-feira chegou...

_Show me, if you want it,_

_And you feel it, 'cause I know,_

_That I am somewhere in your soul._

_Give me a reason to love you._

_Give me a reason not to go home._

**Going Home - MoZella**

Epílogo

- Diga de novo por que estamos indo jantar no apartamento da sua ex-namorada? – ela perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pela rua.

- Por que ela quer te conhecer. – ele respondeu. Conseguia ver que ela estava nervosa; o suor na mão dela aumentava conforme se aproximavam do endereço correto.

- Mas eu sou A Outra! Por que ela sequer quer conversar comigo? – o estresse estava bastante claro em sua voz, e ele sabia que ela estava perto de se virar e sair correndo. Segurou a mão dela com mais firmeza, enquanto atravessavam a rua.

- Vai sair tudo bem, prometo. – garantiu. – Ainda somos amigos, e prometemos que sempre seriamos parte da vida do outro, mesmo que não fiquemos juntos novamente. Eu não quero me esconder dela, e certamente não quero perder sua amizade. Apenas... Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele parou e a puxou para seus braços. – Olha, eu _amo_ você, e sempre vou amar... Você é a certa para mim, e não consigo imaginar ficar sem você em minha vida. Se ela _tiver_ um problema conosco, então ela estará se excluindo da nossa vida. Eu não quero ter de escolher, mas se for necessário, eu escolheria você.

Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e ficou parada por um minuto, apenas aproveitando o abraço. Não conseguia acreditar no quanto sua vida tinha mudado em apenas duas semanas. Ela se lembrava do quão apreensiva estivera sobre começar uma conversa com o lindo homem do parque e, agora, quase catorze dias depois, estava noiva! Ela constantemente se maravilhava com a escolha que fizera de se mudar para a Inglaterra, deixando a maior parte de sua família na França. Tinha sido difícil no começo, mas desde que seus pais a criaram com as tradições inglesas, inglês dentro de casa, adoração a Rainha, e histórias sobre a própria Inglaterra, ela conseguira se adaptar sem errar muito. Entretanto, aquele acidente com o guardanapo tinha sido vergonhoso.

Respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e o beijou rapidamente sob a orelha.

- Certo, acho que estou pronta... Vamos.

Ele não respondeu, e ela se virou para olhá-lo rapidamente. Ele estava parado, com os olhos entreabertos, um leve sorriso no rosto. Ela sorriu afetadamente — sabia perfeitamente como ele ficava afetado quando o beijava naquele lugar, então se aproximou e o beijou nos lábios.

- Vem... Vamos nos atrasar! – murmurou, e puxou gentilmente sua mão.

Saindo de seus pensamentos felizes, ele piscou, olhou para ela e sorriu. Era quase criminal o poder que ela tinha sobre ele. Ele achara estar apaixonado antes — e, de verdade, seu relacionamento anterior tinha sido maravilhosamente pacífico —, mas isso... Isso era algo diferente. Estar com a garota ruiva era mais excitante e satisfatório do que qualquer coisa que já esperara. Ela enchia sua mente e coração com mais felicidade do que se lembrava de já ter sentido. Era como se existissem rachaduras escondidas, das quais só tomara ciência quando o amor dela as preenchera, fechando-as, e acabando com o vazio que ele não sabia possuir.

Virando-se para o prédio à frente deles, ele deu um passo para frente e abriu a porta.

- É no terceiro andar, e provavelmente vamos ter que usar as escadas.

Ela não se importava, já que isso lhe dava mais tempo para se recompor.

- Apenas espero que a colega de quarto dela não esteja em casa... Ela não gosta muito de mim, nesse momento.

- Por quê? Você colocou fogo na calcinha dela ou algo assim? – logo depois de dizer isso, ela corou furiosamente, percebendo como isso poderia ser entendido.

Ele a olhou com uma expressão chocada.

- Alguém te contou? Como você sabia?

Ela o olhou de boca aberta.

- Sério? Você colocou fogo na roupa íntima dela?

- Não, bem, não realmente. – contou a ela sua última tentativa desastrosa de aparatar dentro do apartamento e, então, teve de observar, impotentemente, enquanto ela ria. Ela teve de se sentar na escada, secar os olhos, e respirar fundo várias vezes para continuar subindo.

- Oh, essa é clássica! Não fico surpresa que ela te odeie. – conseguiu controlar a risada, mas pequenos risinhos ainda escapavam vez ou outra.

- Bem... – ele pareceu bastante tímido, e correu a mão pelo cabelo.

- Há mais? – ela perguntou incredulamente. – O que mais você fez com a pobre garota?

- Uh, veja, ela me assustou uma noite, depois da minha namorada ter saído, e eu achei que estava sozinho no apartamento. Eu, uh, a _atordoei_.

Ela teve de se sentar novamente e apoiar a cabeça nas mãos — ela estava acostumada com seus joelhos ficarem moles quando estava com ele, mas normalmente era por causa dos beijos — ou por causa da caricia lenta e gentil que as mãos dele faziam em sua nuca. Entretanto, essa risada era tão boa quanto, em seu próprio jeito. Era um meio de liberar todo seu estresse, e deixá-la mais aberta a ideia de conhecer a mulher que tivera o amor dele antes de ela o conhecer.

Ele estava tentado a ficar bravo com a evidente diversão que ela estava tendo com sua tremenda falta de jeito com a colega de quarto, mas achou muito difícil ficar bravo sobre algo que a deixava tão feliz. Nas últimas duas semanas, ele percebera que seu dia não estava completo até que visse o sorriso brilhante dela ou ouvisse sua voz suave e amorosa. Observando-a alegremente, decidiu que tentaria fazê-la rir dessa maneira todos os dias, pelo resto de suas vidas.

**-x-**

Eventualmente chegando à porta do apartamento, ele bateu duas vezes, e se afastou para esperar, um braço ao redor de sua noiva de maneira protetora. Toda sua autoconfiança pareceu sumir de seu corpo, e ele foi tomado pela necessidade de ter a aprovação da garota que fora grande parte de sua vida por tanto tempo.

Segundos depois, a porta foi aberta, assustando a ambos, e ele foi atingido por um abraço apertado, e seu rosto foi atingido pelo cabelo castanho.

- Harry, estou tão feliz em vê-lo! Obrigada por vir! Tenho tanto para te contar! – abruptamente, ele foi solto e o tornado se redirecionou para sua noiva. – E você deve ser a Garota no Banco! Como você é linda! Consigo ver por que Harry queria te conhecer melhor.

Qualquer resposta que Ginny pudesse ter foi perdida quando ela, também, foi engolfada em um abraço que rivalizava qualquer um que já tivesse recebido, mesmo de sua mãe, que poderia abraçar a Inglaterra.

Eventualmente soltando Ginny, ela deu um passo para trás e sorriu para os dois.

Harry estava muito satisfeito de ver sua ex-namorada tão feliz. Ele estivera preocupado que ela fosse estar chateada com ele, ou fosse querer se afastar. Uma pequena parte dele estava um pouco magoada que ela parecia ter sido capaz de superá-lo tão rapidamente, mas ele logo abafou essa parte de si, afinal, se ele estava mais feliz do que nunca, sua ex-namorada também tinha o direito de encontrar a felicidade.

Lembrando-se de suas maneiras, ele apresentou as duas garotas.

- Ginny, gostaria que você conhecesse uma das minhas melhores amigas, Hermione Granger. Hermione, essa é a Garota no Banco, Ginny Weasley.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. – Ginny começou a falar, mas as palavras morreram perante a expressão no rosto de Hermione. Ao ouvir o sobrenome de Ginny, ela tinha empalidecido, sua boca tinha ficado aberta, e seus olhos tinham se arregalado.

- Você... Você disse Weasley? – a garota de cabelo castanho murmurou.

- Uh, sim, é meu nome. Por quê? – Ginny respondeu.

- Espere. – Hermione se virou e gritou na direção da cozinha. – Ron! Ronald! Venha até aqui, agora!

Foi a vez de Ginny empalidecer. Ela balançou um pouco e Harry rapidamente colocou o braço ao redor dela, puxando-a para seu lado.

- O que foi? – murmurou urgentemente. – Está se sentindo bem?

Ginny não respondeu, e isso preocupou Harry um pouco, mas sua atenção foi para a figura alta e magra que saiu da cozinha. Harry nunca vira esse homem antes, tinha certeza disso, mas o cabelo vermelho era assustadoramente parecido com o de Ginny. Virou-se para Hermione, mas a pergunta morreu em seus lábios, quando viu a expressão amorosa no rosto dela, enquanto ela olhava para o outro homem. Qualquer preocupação que ainda tivesse sobre como tinha deixado sua ex-namorada sumiram enquanto a observava. Estava claro para ele que, este homem, que ele assumia ser o jogador de Quadribol, a fazia mais feliz do que ele, Harry, já conseguira. E essa percepção fez com que toda reserva que tivesse de dar completamente seu coração à linda garota ao seu lado, sumisse.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando o homem gritou.

- Ginny! O que está fazendo aqui?

Evidentemente, o cérebro de Ginny se recuperou do choque e sua expressão anteriormente surpresa foi substituída por uma de compreensão. Ignorando esse tal de Ron, ela se virou para Hermione.

- Jogador de Quadribol? – Hermione assentiu, antes de adotar uma expressão inquisitiva. Ginny sorriu e disse: - Sim, ele é meu.

Hermione demorou menos de um segundo para entender as implicações, e começou a gargalhar, uma das risadas honestas e gostosas que Harry tanto gostava. Ginny respondeu do mesmo modo, e as duas garotas se apoiaram na outra, secando as lágrimas de riso, enquanto tentavam suportar o peso da outra, recuperar o ar e, possivelmente, explicarem-se para seus respectivos homens.

Harry as olhou com confusão, mas decidiu que eventualmente receberia alguma explicação. Virando-se para o outro homem, esticou a mão.

- Harry Potter. Seu nome é Ronald, certo?

O ruivo apertou sua mão e fez uma careta.

- Sim, é meu nome, mas eu atendo por Ron. Ron Weasley, isso é.

Foi a vez de Harry ficar surpreso.

- Weasley? Então... Você é... Ginny...

- Sim, Ginny é minha irmã mais nova. – gesticulou para Harry segui-lo até a cozinha. – Vamos lá... Vou te dar uma cerveja amanteigada e fazer o interrogatório usual para quem quer namorar a filha Weasley. – ele disse isso tudo com um sorriso tranquilo, e Harry se viu inexplicavelmente se apegando ao homem que roubara o coração de Hermione.

**-x-**

As garotas tinham finalmente entrado completamente no apartamento e fechado e porta.

- Então, você é a ex-namorada de Harry, e teve sua atenção capturada por um jogador de Quadribol, Ron. É isso mesmo?

Hermione assentiu, com um sorriso, e continuou.

- E você é a Garota no Banco e a irmã mais nova de Ron.

Ginny assentiu, e elas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, maravilhadas com essa incrível coincidência que as trouxera a esse momento.

- Então, quão sérias são as coisas com meu irmão? – Ginny perguntou. – Vocês dois parecem felizes, e obviamente estão namorando há uma ou duas semanas. Onde está indo?

- Oh, Ginny, nunca achei que encontraria alguém que me fizesse tão feliz. Não me entenda errado, Harry é maravilhoso, e eu o amo muito. – apressando-se para tirar o franzir de cenho do rosto da ruiva, disse: - Mas agora eu percebo que meu amor por Harry nunca foi aquele amor apaixonado, romântico e cabeça nas nuvens sobre o qual sempre ouvi. Eu pensei, 'bem, então talvez não seja como nos contos de fada, e o amor é um sentimento calmo e pacífico'. Mas depois de sair com Ron por uma semana, eu sabia que ele era o certo para mim. Comparando os dois, eu acho que o amor que sinto por Harry é forte, mas fortemente fraternal... Sabe, como se ele fosse meu irmão favorito, ou algo assim.

Ginny sorriu ao ouvir isso. Ela estivera um pouco, bem, muito, preocupada sobre conhecer a ex-namorada, imaginando se, ao ver os dois juntos, Harry perceberia do que tinha desistido. Visões de uma briga entre ela e a ex-namorada, que talvez percebesse o quanto o amava, tinham a assombrado. Mas essa garota, essa mulher que cuidara de seu Harry quando não pudera, era muito mais do que tinha pensado. Ela era gentil, inteligente, espirituosa, e estava a caminho de virar a melhor amiga de Ginny.

- E você? – Hermione perguntou. – O que está acontecendo entre você e Harry? Eu tenho que cuidar dele, sabe... Afinal, sou mais velha que ele, e _alguém_ têm de cuidar dele. – ela sorriu ao dizer isso, e Ginny notou o tom de humor, assim como a séria investigação dos motivos da nova namorada.

Ela pensou por um momento.

- Eu o amo. – disse simplesmente. – Eu pensei estar apaixonada antes... Namorei bastante, e já tive meu coração partido por garotos que queriam mais do que eu estava disposta a oferecer antes do casamento. Mas Harry... Harry é algo especial. Por mais que me enoje ouvir alguém falar tudo o que ama em meu irmão; afinal, eu sei quais são seus hábitos de higiene; o que você disse sobre ele é como eu me sinto sobre Harry. Consigo imaginar um futuro longo e feliz ao lado dele, o que eu nunca consegui antes, com mais ninguém. Ele me faz sentir, eu não sei, completa, ou algo assim. – decidiu parar aí, antes que deixasse escapar que estavam noivos. Enquanto queria que Hermione soubesse, também queria que Harry estivesse presente quando revelassem.

Hermione sorriu para ela, e colocou uma mão sobre a de Ginny.

- Então, parece que nós duas encontramos nossas almas gêmeas, para usar uma frase clichê.

Inesperadamente, Ginny ficou com os olhos marejados perante isso, fungou um pouco e sorriu.

- Então, talvez, vamos acabar sendo irmãs, sim?

- Não consigo em pensar em qualquer outra pessoa para ocupar essa posição... Se Harry vai estar com alguém, eu quero que seja alguém como você. – se olharam por mais um tempo. – Vamos para a cozinha ver o que nossas outras metades estão fazendo?

**-x-**

Ronald Weasley, Harry estava descobrindo, era um homem simples. Não que ele fosse estúpido, ou qualquer coisa assim. Era apenas que ele sabia do que gostava, não tinha problemas com isso, e ia atrás do que fosse com a mente singular de um homem das cavernas. Ele gostava de Quadribol, embora _gostar_ não fosse uma palavra forte o bastante para descrever a paixão que ele sentia pelo jogo, então ele treinara bastante para ser o melhor Goleiro do esporte. Ele gostava de xadrez, então jogava sempre que tinha oportunidade, e estava a caminho de entrar no rank internacional de jogadores de xadrez. E ele se apaixonara bastante pela garota de cabelo enrolado que vira no Encontro de Quadribol. Não tendo muita sorte com as poucas namoradas que ele tivera no passado, que ou o quiseram por ser um jogador de Quadribol, ou que apenas queria se amassar com um ruivo, ele tivera que se esforçar bastante para juntar coragem o bastante para abordá-la ao final do encontro. Mas a tinha abordado, e tinha se apaixonado por ela rapidamente.

Seu maior defeito, Harry descobriu, era não pensar bem nas coisas antes de agir. Entretanto, conhecendo Hermione, Harry sabia que ele logo o aprenderia a fazer.

- ... Então, de todo modo, nós estávamos nesse restaurante que Hermione sugeriu, e eu decidi que era a hora certa, então eu...

Hermione e Ginny entraram na cozinha naquele momento, e Hermione rapidamente interrompeu a história de Ron.

- Bem, vamos servir a comida? Eu prometi que seria um jantar, não foi? – olhou para Ron de uma maneira que deixava claro que ele devia se levantar e montar a mesa. Ele se ergueu em um pulo, pegou sua varinha, e logo facas, xícaras e pratos estavam voando pelo cômodo, pousando desajeitadamente sobre a mesa.

Ginny sorriu — ela sabia quão ruins eram os feitiços de cozinha de Ron, mas tinha que admitir que ele, pelo menos, conseguira colocar os acessórios sobre a mesa, o que era um progresso enorme para ele. Hermione realmente era uma ótima influência para ele.

- Podemos ajudar com algo? – Harry perguntou, esperando que a resposta fosse negativa, para que pudesse ficar no canto, com o braço ao redor de sua noiva, inalando a maravilhosa fragrância que era unicamente dela.

Hermione o olhou de modo travesso, como se conseguisse ver exatamente o que estava passando por sua mente, e disse:

- Bem, há um pão que precisa ser cortado, se não se importar. – ela apontou para a caixa do pão no balcão.

Harry a olhou feio, sabendo exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Ginny observou a troca com um sorriso pequeno. Quando Harry começou a soltá-la, segurou sua mão, e puxou seus braços ao seu redor.

- Permita-me, Hermione. – pegou a varinha e a apontou para a caixa de pão, que se abriu, o pão voando para fora, cortando-se perfeitamente, antes de voar até a mesa, onde pousou gentilmente sobre um prato que, sem que ninguém percebesse, havia saído do armário e pousado no local correto sobre a mesa. Os feitiços domésticos de Ginny, entretanto, eram quase perfeitos.

Interrompendo o silêncio que se seguiu, Ron disse:

- Bem, tudo pronto, então. Vamos comer! – Hermione e Ginny riram, conhecendo o apetite enorme de Ron, e todos se sentaram.

A conversa durante a refeição foi confortável, o que foi um grande alívio para todos. Tinha sido iniciada com Ginny perguntando como Hermione e Harry tinham se conhecido.

- Bem, - Hermione começou. – a primeira vez que eu o vi foi no trem, antes do nosso primeiro ano. Eu estava ajudando Neville, um amigo nosso, a encontrar seu sapo...

- Ele levou um sapo como animal de estimação? – Ron perguntou incredulamente. – Essa deve ser a coisa mais patética que eu já ouvi!

Ginny riu.

- Não tão patético quanto sua quedinha pela professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no sexto ano. – colocou um biquinho apaixonado e patético no rosto. – Oh, Mademoiselle Arlons, parece que não consigo aprender o feitiço de explosão. Por favor, pode me ensinar depois da aula?

O rosto de Ron ficou vermelho.

- Bem, ela era realmente bonita! E eu não era o único que gostava dela; metade dos homens da escola gostava! – um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seu rosto. – Pelo menos, eu não tinha um bonequinho do Harry Potter, como você tinha!

Ginny corou.

Harry se engasgou com a comida.

- O quê? Você tinha um boneco? De mim?

Ginny abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu sabia que iam comentar isso. – respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos, fixando-os em Harry. – Sim, Harry, eu tinha um boneco, que devia parecer com você. Devo dizer, entretanto, que certamente não fazia justiça ao quão incrivelmente lindo você é, para não mencionar o quão deliciosos são seus lábios.

Ron fez uma careta.

- Ei, eu sei que você está feliz por estar namorando, mas eu não preciso ouvir essas coisas bregas. – mas ele se acalmou imediatamente quando Hermione pousou uma mão sobre seu braço.

- Acalme-se, Ronald. Deixe-a contar a história.

Ginny lançou um olhar traído a Hermione, tendo esperado que a outra garota fosse ajudá-la a se livrar da vergonha.

- Bem, meus pais assinavam o Profeta Diário...

Harry gemeu.

- Espero que eles não tenham acreditado em tudo o que leram... Acho que eles gostavam de fazer minha vida difícil.

Ginny sorriu.

- Bem, alguns dos comentários mais estúpidos os deixavam chateados, mas realmente só assinaram o jornal para saber o que estava acontecendo na Inglaterra. De todo modo, eles leram tudo sobre quando você tinha um ano e seus pais morreram te defendendo, e eles decidiram que iam me contar sobre o 'corajoso menininho que enfrentou Voldemort'. Então, eu cresci ouvindo histórias sobre você. Mas meu pai se garantiu de me lembrar que ninguém realmente sabia onde você estava, ou o que estava fazendo; acho que em uma tentativa de contrabalancear as histórias mais sensacionalistas que estava sendo inventadas. Enfim, eu decidi que você era o menininho mais maravilhoso de todo o mundo... Eu não tinha uma impressão muito boa de meninos na maior parte do tempo, e enchi minha mãe até ela me fazer um boneco do Harry Potter. Contrário à crença popular, - e olhou feio para Ron. – eu não tinha uma quedinha por você. Na verdade, eu via um melhor amigo. Eu tinha pensamentos, é claro, de o que aconteceria quando eu finalmente te conhecesse, por que nunca entrou na minha cabeça que eu nunca te conheceria.

Harry sorriu e disse:

- Então, finalmente me conhecer foi como você imaginou?

Ginny se inclinou para perto dele, e disse em uma voz rouca de amor e desejo:

- Quando eu te conheci, me esqueci de qualquer pré-conceito que pudesse ter, e foi muito mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

Hermione achou necessário distrair Ron por um tempo, enquanto o outro casal expressava o amor que sentiam. Entretanto, eventualmente eles se separaram para respirar, e Ginny continuou sua história.

- Bem, conforme eu crescia, meus pensamentos se tornaram mais realistas, embora eu ainda quisesse te conhecer. Eu acho que, talvez, essa foi uma das razões para eu ter decidido me mudar para a Inglaterra. Eu sabia que não havia chances de vê-lo na França, então isso me deu uma motivação extra para vir para cá.

- E fico incrivelmente satisfeito que tenha vindo. – Harry respondeu, e a puxou para um abraço.

- Então, Roniquinho, - Ginny disse a seu irmão. – Eu posso ter tido um boneco do Harry Potter, mas isso não foi tão vergonhoso quanto você esperava. Não há nada como aquela vez que eu flagrei você e Maggie Barstow sob...

- Não precisa fazer isso! – Ron gritou. – Acho que devemos deixar o passado para trás, certo? – ele olhou rapidamente para Hermione, e seu rosto se abateu. Ela o estava olhando de uma maneira que deixava bastante claro que logo teriam uma conversa sobre Maggie Barstow.

Ginny se virou para Harry, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Mas você estava nos contando como você e Hermione viraram amigos...

Harry assumiu a narrativa, já que Hermione parecia muito ocupada olhando feio para Ron.

- Então, de todo modo, nós nos conhecemos no trem, e quando ela descobriu meu nome, ela começou a tagarelar sobre como tinha lido tudo sobre mim em livros. Eu, é claro, não gostei disso, e decidi naquele momento que ela era uma insuportável sabe tudo.

Hermione o olhou quando ouviu isso e sorriu.

- Sim, mas você ficou bastante grato pela sabe tudo, não foi? Não teria ido tão bem em seu N.I.E.M sem mim, certo?

Harry sorriu de volta.

- É claro que não, só estava contando como me senti na época.

Hermione continuou a história.

- Bem, chegamos à escola, e eu fui selecionada para a Corvinal. Harry foi para a Grifinória, e eu supus que não iríamos mais interagir de verdade, o que foi triste, porque ele já era bastante fofo quando tinha onze anos.

Harry corou perante isso.

- É... Eu sequer notei que você era uma garota até o quarto ano.

- Bem, - Ginny interpôs. – Garotos são notoriamente mais lentos do que garotas nesse tipo de coisa. – as duas garotas riram disso, antes de Hermione continuar a história.

- De todo modo, um dia na aula de feitiços...

Harry interrompeu.

- Era Halloween, eu me lembro claramente. Odeio Halloween!

-... Nós estávamos aprendendo feitiços de levitação. Eu aprendi rapidamente, e isso pareceu irritar os outros Corvinais. Quando estávamos saindo, passamos por Harry, que estava esperando para sua aula, alguns garotos da Corvinal começaram a falar como eu era uma sabe tudo mandona, e coisas assim. Eu já tinha sido chamada assim antes, mas ainda assim me chateou. Mas, então, um deles disse que era por isso que eu não tinha nenhum amigo. Bem, essa foi a última gota; era totalmente verdade, é claro, mas isso não queria dizer que eu queria que as outras pessoas verbalizassem isso. Não aguentei mais, e fui chorar em um dos banheiros.

Ela pausou para tomar algo, e Harry continuou.

- De todo modo, estávamos todo no Salão Principal, almoçando, e nosso professor idiota de Defesa entrou correndo, gritando sobre um ogro estar nas masmorras. Ele desmaiou, bem na nossa frente. Fomos mandados para nossos dormitórios, o que eu achei ser uma ideia bastante idiota, mas eu entreouvi uma das garotas da Corvinal comentar que Hermione estivera chorando no banheiro a manhã toda.

- Então, sendo o nobre idiota que ele é, - Hermione disse. – ele foi me procurar. Eu não acreditei nele, é claro, mas a prova foi bastante enfática, com o ogro quebrando a porta e começando a destruir as pias. Tudo o que eu consegui fazer, foi me encostar na parede e chorar. Harry nem hesitou; ele correu e pulou nas costas do ogro.

Ginny ofegou ao ouvir isso, e apertou seus dedos ao redor da mão de Harry.

- É, eu consegui cutucar um dos olhos dele com minha varinha. Isso me deu a ideia de tentar cutucar o outro olho, mas aquela coisa estava dando seu melhor para me tirar de suas costas, e eu não consegui mirar propriamente.

Hermione continuou.

- Então, eu levitei alguns destroços e consegui jogá-los no outro olho. – ela estremeceu, lembrando-se do horrível episódio. Ron passou o braço ao redor dela, puxando-a para perto, e ela se inclinou contra ele, tirando conforto do abraço.

- Eu desci, e o ogro quase pirou, tentando limpar os olhos, e cambaleando. Eventualmente, ele deu de cabeça na parede e apagou. Foi quando os professores entraram. Nós nos metemos em muitos problemas, mas acho que foi mais por que eles estavam assustador por nós.

- Mas desde então somos inseparáveis. Sempre que tínhamos aulas juntos, nós sentávamos juntos, e até começamos a nos encontrar para comer, o que começou todo o tipo de fofoca.

Ron e Ginny olharam para os outros dois.

- Vocês se metiam nessas maluquices frequentemente? – Ginny finalmente perguntou.

Harry e Hermione apenas trocaram um olhar e riram. Então, contaram tudo sobre as aventuras em que se meteram com Neville, o terceiro membro do Trio de Ouro, como eram chamados.

Eventualmente, a conversa se focou em seus trabalhos. Ginny contou sobre seu trabalho na farmácia local, e Harry contou sobre treinar Aurores. Todos riram quando ouviram a brincadeira que fizera com seus alunos na aula de _Esconderijos e Disfarces_ e _Vigilância e Rastreamento_.

Então, Hermione contou a Ginny como tinha se envolvido no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.

- Veja, depois de Ludo Bagman ter sido condenado por fraude, não conseguiram encontrar alguém em quem pudessem confiar para resolver as coisas. Eu estava começando como uma assistente do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, mas meus superiores já tinham começado a confiar bastante em mim. Havia uma garota lá, Lavander Brown, que não gostava de mim, então ela começou a espalhar rumores horríveis sobre mim; que eu estava fazendo pausas para o almoço longas demais, e que eu não preenchia as coisas corretamente; ela até disse que eu não estava colocando os livros nos locais corretos!

Harry bufou perante isso, mas não quis comentar.

Depois de lançar um olhar enojado a Harry, Hermione continuou:

- Enfim, esses rumores se espalharam bastante, e eventualmente a Ministra Bones ouviu de mim. Mas sua sobrinha, Susan, estava no mesmo ano que eu em Hogwarts, e ela contou a sua tia que isso era tudo mentira, e que eu era a pesquisadora mais conscienciosa e dedicada que ela conhecia. A Ministra me chamou para uma entrevista, e ela deve ter gostado de mim, porque ela me transferiu para seu departamento, e me deu a tarefa de descobrir os acontecimentos na Divisão de Quadribol. Acidentalmente, Lavender foi transferida para o Estoque, onde ela não podia mais flertar com os Aurores. – riu lembrando-se disso. – Bem, uma coisa levou a outra, e agora eu sou a supervisora da Divisão toda. Desde que o jogo de Bexigas e Snap explosivo são coisas para deixar os bruxos mais velhos felizes, a Divisão de Quadribol é a que define tudo.

- É, e ela é brilhante nisso! – Harry interpôs. – A única coisa para não se gostar são todas as viagens.

Hermione deu um tapa leve no braço de Harry.

- Agora, você sabe que eu tenho que saber o está acontecendo. Eu não gostava de viajar o tempo todo, mas é necessário para manter toda a Liga no ritmo correto.

Harry sorriu — eles tinham tido essa conversa antes, várias vezes, e sempre acabava do mesmo jeito. Talvez agora, com Ron em sua vida, ela fosse ser capaz de viajar com ele, ao invés de deixá-lo em casa. Ou, talvez, seria ele viajando com ela...

Gradualmente, a conversa foi para planos futuros. Hermione, que observara discretamente o outro casal a noite toda, perguntou diretamente:

- Então, quando você vai pedi-la em casamento, Harry?

Se pensava em embaraçar Harry com a pergunta, teve sucesso. Mas não fora pelo motivo que pensara.

Olhando para Ginny, ele lhe perguntara algo com os olhos. Ela pensou, antes de assentir levemente, e colocou a mão sob a mesa, acenando levemente a varinha para seu dedo anelar.

Harry olhou para Hermione e respondeu:

- Bem, eu sempre pensei que você seria a primeira a saber do meu casamento... – Hermione sorriu perante isso, sabendo que ela teria sido sua noiva. – Mas você terá de ser a segunda. – Ginny colocou a mão esquerda sobre a mesa, com sua aliança de esmeraldas e diamantes a mostra. – Eu a pedi semana passada, e ela aceitou.

Hermione ofegou em surpresa, antes de ir até a cadeira de Ginny.

- Que aliança linda! Oh, estou tão feliz por vocês! – jogou os braços ao redor de Ginny, quase acertando Harry no olho, e a abraçou.

Ron, por outro lado, ficou sentado com uma expressão surpresa. Quando finalmente conseguiu fazer sua boca funcionar, gaguejou por um tempo, antes de começar a gritar.

- Ginny! Você é muito nova! O que mamãe vai dizer? E nós sequer conhecemos...

Ele foi interrompido por Hermione. Ela se ergueu e se virou para ele.

- Como se atreve, Ronald Weasley! Você é tão hipócrita! Ela é apenas um ano... – olhou para Harry, que confirmou, antes de continuar. – mais nova do que você! E eu conheço Harry, e o conheço há muito tempo. – sua voz baixo até ser um rosnado. – Você está questionando meu julgamento?

Ron empalideceu e voltou a se sentar.

- Não! Não, querida... Você é a mais inteligente, a melhor garota do mundo... Sinto muito! – olhou para Ginny. – Sinto muito, Gin, apenas deixei minha boca decidir de novo.

Ginny cerrou os olhos para seu irmão, mas disse:

- Tudo bem, Ronnie, mas não me chame de 'Gin'!

Ron se virou para Hermione.

- Viu? Eu pedi desculpas e ela me perdoou. Sério, não falei sério, eu apenas... Me preocupo com Ginny, e apenas quero saber que ela tem certeza de que esse Harry é o cara certo. Por favor, não me faça dormir no sofá...

Agora, alfinetes não fazem muito barulho quando caem no chão. Muitas vezes, passam despercebidos e esquecidos, até que alguém pise neles. Mas o som que um alfinete produziria ao cair no chão teria sido bastante alto no silêncio que se seguira.

O rosto de Ron, se possível, ficara ainda mais pálido. O de Hermione, entretanto, tinha ficado vermelho. Harry parecia ter acabado de ouvir que sua irmã estava dormindo com todo mundo, o que, para ser justo, era uma boa aproximação da realidade. E Ginny... Bem, o rosto de Ginny estava se erguendo, quando ela se ergueu em um pulo.

- Ronald Billius Weasley!

A fúria de uma mulher Weasley, ao menos, _dessa_ mulher Weasley era algo a ser visto. Harry apenas se recostou em sua cadeira e observou esse anteriormente desconhecido lado de sua noiva surgir. O brilho em seus olhos, normalmente tão calmo e carinhoso, era o bastante para assustar qualquer Comensal da Morte que Harry conhecia. Brevemente desejou que ela o houvesse acompanhado na caça as Horcrux — ela teria sido uma grande aliada em todas as brigas que tinham se metido. Seu cabelo, normalmente tão leve e brilhante, estava praticamente irradiando, uma coroa ao redor de sua cabeça. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, e ela estava praticamente fumegante — ela parecia alguém que tinha acabado de tomar uma Poção Apimentada, e a fumaça estava começando a surgir nos ouvidos e narinas. Distraidamente, Harry pensou que ele provavelmente deveria estar com medo dela, mas na realidade ver a paixão dela apenas o fez amá-la e desejá-la ainda mais.

Harry se voltou para a competição de gritos — embora não fosse realmente uma competição. Ron certamente não tinha chances contra sua irmã mais nova, e Harry teria problemas para pensar em alguém que tivesse.

-... Sua mãe! Como você pôde pensar que estava fazendo o certo? E você tem a cara de pau de julgar o meu noivado, quando você está vivendo em pecado com uma mulher decente e gentil como Hermione!

Ron corajosamente tentou dizer algo, mas Ginny o interrompeu.

- Não, Ronald, não terminei! E pense em como papai vai ficar magoado, e pensar que você ignorou tudo o que ele te ensinou. Você vai matá-lo!

Durante tudo isso, Hermione ficou sentada, surpresa. Ela já não estava tão corada, e Harry tinha a impressão de que ela estava fazendo anotações, para ser capaz de incorporar algumas das técnicas de Ginny em sua próxima discussão com o garoto que, aparentemente, ela tinha convidado para dividir o apartamento. Ela se virou para olhar para Harry, obviamente percebendo como isso deveria parecer para ele. Chamando sua atenção, disse apenas com o movimento dos lábios:

- Não, apenas espere. – e pareceu aliviada quando ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

-... E filhos? Você poderia engravidá-la, e _aí_ o que ela faria? Você estará presente no futuro, para ajudá-la a criar qualquer bebê que possa nascer? Com você dormindo com ela e...

Parecia que Ron ouvira o suficiente. Assumindo o risco de perder a vida, o que Harry achou bastante corajoso, ele se ergueu, espalmou as duas mãos sobre a mesa, inclinou-se na direção de Ginny, e gritou:

- Estamos casados!

**-x-**

Desejando boa noite aos recém-casados, Harry e Ginny decidiram dar uma volta, antes de levar Ginny para casa. Andando de mãos dadas, conversaram sobre a noite. No geral, decidiram, tinha sido maravilhosa. Ginny não estava preocupada com a ex-namorada de Harry e, de fato, tinha feito planos com ela de irem às compras na semana seguinte, algo pelo que Harry era grato de não ter de participar. Harry não se preocupava com sua ex-namorada, a quem agora se referia como sua irmã, ser feliz. Ron realmente era perfeito para ela, pensou. Eles tinham um casamento fogo-e-gelo, com partes iguais em discussões ruidosas, e reconciliações apaixonadas.

E discutiram eles já estarem casados, também.

- Você acredita que ele a pediu em casamento apenas uma semana depois de namorá-la? E que ela aceitou?

- Harry, querido, essa atitude não é meio que um Potter dizendo que o caldeirão é preto?

Ele gemeu perante isso, balançando a cabeça.

- É, não posso falar nada sobre isso. Afinal, ele pelo menos fez isso durante um jantar, em um restaurante bom, ao invés de em um parque, cheio de crianças berrantes e patos ruidosos. – andaram em silêncio por um tempo. – Você está chateada que eu não tenha te pedido em uma noite romântica?

Ginny pensou um pouco e disse:

- Não, não de verdade. Eu acho que o que você fez foi absolutamente perfeito para nós. Fico feliz que você estivesse tão certo de mim para querer ter certeza de que eu seria sua, e não acho que teria gostado de esperar, enquanto você, como foi que Ron chamou? Ah, sim, me 'seduzia'. Acho que somos perfeitos do jeito que somos, e não ia querer que fosse de qualquer outro modo.

Eles continuaram desse modo por mais um tempo, discutindo casamentos, e fugir para se casar, e assuntos relacionados. A conversa acabou sendo o planejamento do próprio casamento; decidiram por um casamento em agosto, o que lhes daria um mês e meio. Discutiram cores, com o que Harry não se importava de verdade, e sabores de bolo, sobre o que ele se importava profundamente. De fato, quando chegaram ao apartamento de Ginny, tinha decidido praticamente tudo.

Harry andou com ela até a porta e passou os braços ao redor de sua noiva.

- Eu amo você, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Mal posso esperar para ser seu marido. – e a beijou gentil, apaixonada e desesperadamente. Ela respondeu instantaneamente, derretendo em seus braços.

Separando-se para respirar algum tempo mais tarde, ela se inclinou para mais perto dele e descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu também amo você, Harry James Potter, mais do que achei ser possível. Fico tão feliz por ser sua, e mal posso esperar para ser sua de todas as maneiras possíveis. - ficaram assim por mais um tempo, se luxuriando nas sensações que eram criadas sempre que se tocavam, mas Ginny ficou tensa e se afastou levemente. – Harry, quase esqueci. A coisa mais importante e mais difícil sobre se casar.

Harry a olhou com confusão.

- O que quer dizer? Achei que tínhamos resolvido tudo... Embora, acho que ainda precisamos perguntar para Ron e Hermione se eles querem ser os padrinhos.

- Oh, Harry, seu pobre e inocente homem. Não tocamos nem a superfície de preparações de casamento, mas não estava falando sobre isso.

A confusão aparecendo claramente em seu rosto, ele perguntou novamente:

- Então, o que é?

E com um tom bastante sinistro, ela respondeu:

- Ainda temos de contar aos meus pais.

_Fim_

**N/T**: E aí está o último capítulo.

Desculpem a demora; em minha defesa, fiquei viciada em um seriado/novela/o que fosse sobre o Zorro que achei na internet, e não consegui parar de assistir até que assistisse todos os episódios. Enfim.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic e tudo o mais. Perguntei à autora, e ela disse que existe chance de uma continuação ser criada. Ficarei de olho. (:

Obrigada pelos comentários e desculpem qualquer coisa.


End file.
